Finding Love in Unexpected places
by Eternal-Shinigami27
Summary: This is my First story posted on here. Please read it and tell me if you like it!Kenpachi and his gang find theirself in a strange place... K.Zaraki/OC
1. Prologue

Hello People! This is my first fanfiction, I forgot to put this thing up top too. Anyways this is story I had laying around on my laptop and finally had the courage to put it up! Go me! BTW this is Shini talking, ET is away with some family business but she will be putting her 2 cents in this story. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, If I did, it would be outrageous and full of crack! Mwahaha…

In a field stood four individuals. One a brute strong man, scars decorated his body as he stood tall. A ruthless man that commanded the toughest squad in Serietei. His name, Zaraki Kenpachi, and on his should sat a small childish looking girl with bubble pink hair. She was adorable and sweet , with a quirky personality. Yachiru was the Lt. of the 11th squad division, under Kenpachi. She has known Kenpachi ever since she met him at a village he terrorized. Ever since then they have been just about inseparable. In the back stood the 3rd and 5th seat, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Both of them were polar opposites. They both loved to fight but one of them took to being a true warrior, meaning not asking for help and doing things on his own. The other had a mellow attitude and was full of himself, his beauty the most important thing to him to make him worry. Other than that nothing else was important. Some people would say that Yumichika would be vain and Ikkaku could be stubborn. They are correct in that assumption.

The four of them were on a mission set out to find the missing people that were mysteriously disappearing during the day.

Kenpachi heard about it and decided to check out, since he was bored and there was no one really to fight him. So he decided to see if there was anything interesting that he could fight.

Ikkaku looked around the area, scanning for something unnatural. "Well this is boring. There's nothing out here!" he exclaimed in a monotone voice.

Yumichika sighed as he could tell the others were getting restless as well waiting for whatever it was. " Well there has to be something that is taking people in broad daylight. I mean what else could it be besides a hollow?"

"Neh neh, baldy! It could be some type of alien or something supernatural coming to take everyone for a super fun time!' giggled Yachiru. Yumichika and Ikkaku look at their Lt. funny.

"Uhh…"

" Oi, didn't I tell you I'm not bald!" yelled Ikkaku. You could see a vein popping out of his very shiny head.

Yachiru laughed and patted his head. " Whatever you say Baldy!"

Ikkaku growled as Yumichika giggled behind his sleeve." I AM NOT BALD! I just have a hair complexity issue…." grumbled Ikkaku.

Yumichika and Yachiru looked at him like he was crazy then busted out laughing, rolling on the ground. Kenpachi looked at his group before breaking up the fun and stopping Ikkaku from further embarrassment. "Hey, this isn't a fun trip. Get your asses up off the ground and Ikkaku just face it, your fucking bald! Now shut the hell up!" yelled Kenpachi.

Ikkaku's eye twitched in annoyance as the other two laughed harder, making him ticked off. He couldn't say anything more after that. "Tch. Whatever it is that's attacking these people needs to hurry up and get here. I'm bored as hell.," said Ikkaku as he scanned the area once more.

"You're not the only one." Kenpachi grumbled. Looking beyond in the distance, he squinted his eyes looking at something in the meadow.

" What is that Ken-chan?" asked Yachiru.

Everyone turned to the same direction and spotted something. The hole, they noticed, grew bigger as it traveled over the field. The group tried to get away from whatever the hell it was but the darkness took over the ground, making them sink into the black abyss.

"Gah!" screamed Yumichika, "What is this stuff?" as he was swallowed down into the pit. Everyone tried to fight it, pulling against whatever it was that was pulling them in. Yachiru sent out a Hell butterfly to try and get help from the 13 Guard squads. Soon all of their bodies were engulfed in the darkness, the hole closing soon after capturing its prey, falling into a bottomless pit to the unknown...

A/N: Pls Review; continue or not?

Have a nice day! :{D mustachioed


	2. Chapter 1

Hello its Shini again! Nice to have people like this story, any ways I will warn you ahead of time that I might have to change the rating of this story and the new characters you see I do own them! Unfortunately, I am not very creative when it comes to names. Oh, this chapter is longer so…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach do NOT sue me, I am broke…

Yumichika groaned at the pain surrounding his body, opening his eyes to see some blurry thing near him. He blinked to clear his vision and lifted his head off the ground. Looking to his side he saw a cute little monkey staring at him, just sitting there staring… very disturbing. Yumichika dismissed the insane mammal as he checked to see his surroundings.

"Well at least I know I'm in a forest..."

Sighing in irritation he rubbed his head where he could already feel a bump forming from his hard landing. "Where the hell am I…and where are the others?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"You, my friend, are in the Garden of Elsya.," said a voice.

Yumichika whirled around, trying to locate the voice, "Who said that?" he asked.

"I did!" yelled the voice, close to the ground.

Turning around to look, the monkey was still staring at him. "Please don't tell me a monkey is talking to me. I must be losing my mind, maybe hit my head a little too hard on that tree when I fell out of that hole." He mumbled as he tried to concentrate.

The monkey tilted his head as he looked curiously at the human before him. Running up and climbing up the body, he sat atop the human's head and looked him directly in the eye saying. "Yes, I can very well talk and I do not appreciate being ignored. You know it's very rude to dismiss someone when they didn't finish speaking," scolded the monkey.

Yumichika's eyes bugged out wide, trying to comprehend the logic of how a monkey could talk.

'AHHHH!" He screamed running through the dense vegetation to get away from the crazy being that was the talking monkey.

The poor monkey sat up from the ground, where he was thrown down, and looked up to see the retreating form of the screaming human. Sighing he got up and climbed a tree, heading in the direction of his beloved master…

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~

Ikkaku peeked his eyes open, looking around as he sat up. "Damn, why does weird shit have to happen to me?" He swept his eyes around the place, looking for his captain, Lt, or best friend. Snorting in annoyance of having to find his friends, he went ahead into the brush of plants, grabbing his sheath, keeping his eyes sharp for anything out of place_._ Aw he was walking he tried to sense everyone's spiritual pressure. Unfortunately, something was blocking his senses, making him unable to locate them. A piercing scream broke through the silence, making him jump as he heard someone running.

"That sounds like Yumi-Oof!" Ikkaku was knocked over by a heavy weight settling on top of him. "Speak of the devil...," he mumbled into the cloth that was covering his chest.

"Ikkaku! Oh I am so glad to see you. We have got to get out of this place." exclaimed Yumichika, as he shook Ikkaku vigorously.

Ikkaku grabbed his hands to stop him, prying him off so he wouldn't be traumatized later on. "Alright, what are you talking about?"

"The Monkey!"

"What monkey?"

"The talking monkey I saw!"

Ikkaku blinked and stared at him." Talking monkey?"

"Yes. There was a monkey that was staring at me as I awoken to find my beautiful self in this filthy jungle, and ugh my clothes must look horrendous from all that running I did to get away from that beastly thing. It was horrible Ikkaku just horrible, he was an ugly little fur ball…" as Yumichika rambled on about his encounter with the 'demon possessed monkey' as he called it, Ikkaku tuned him out, having to go through this for years of being his best friend.

"Ugh, Why me?" he said softly, rubbing his forehead.

Yumichika stopped rambling when he felt the ground shake. He looked over to Ikkaku to see if he felt it too. "Ikkaku? Did you feel that?

"Yeah"

Both of them unsheathed their swords when they felt the ground shake more.

"Sounds like its coming closer. Get ready!" Ikkaku said, getting in a fighting stance. He watched carefully, waiting for whatever it was to strike them. Gritting his teeth, he looked over at Yumichika and nodded his head. Both soul reapers ready for any attack that could happen. Fortunately, it was not an attack. It was something very different and unlikely. Out of the thick brush came a giant beast, almost body shaped like a tiger but its head had sharp curled horns sticking out and the size was three times as big as a regular tiger, half the size of an elephant. Large canines aligned in the beasts mouth, making it seem even more menacing, fur black as the night, with a long tail. The beast came running through the forest heading straight for the two Soul reapers. What they didn't expect was their Lt. riding on the back of the beast.

"Weee, Go kitty go!" Yachiru spotted Yumichika and Ikkaku as she passed them. She waved enthusiastically. "Hey Baldy, Hey Beauty Queen, Bye Baldy, Bye Beauty Queen!" she yelled, disappearing into the dense forest.

Yumichika and Ikkaku stared after her, then looked at each other. They took after their Lt, trying to catch up.

"Lt. WAIT FOR US!"

"You don't seriously think my beautiful self would walk around in this disgusting forest! I might get even dirtier!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT BALD DAMNIT!"

~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter, hoped you liked it. Please leave some reviews! I would love to hear what you think and your comments about the story, even if their bad. Also Sorry, Kenpachi wasn't really in this chapter but he will be definitely in the next one.

Mustachioed :{D


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again readers, you know who this is. As promised, this chapter is mostly centered on Kenpachi and some action. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No Own Bleach, No Sue Me

~~~~~~~Pretty Line~~~~~~

Kenpachi slashed through the thick forest, wondering how he ended up here. " I better hurry up and find my pain in the ass squad. That black hole sent us somewhere and I doubt we are still in Sereitei. I just hope Yachiru hasn't caused any problems, she should be fine on her own though." He mumbled to himself as he continued making his way through the forest.

Suddenly he stopped as he picked up a sound. The sound of someone singing and it was close by. He turned in the direction of the enchanting voice, pondering on whom else could be out here. Kenpachi followed the sound of the voice, a woman's voice he noticed, to where he could hear rushing water. 'Must be a waterfall in the forest or a river.' he thought, making himself ready for anything along the way that would attack him.

~~~~~~Pretty Squiggly Line~~~~~~

Sitting close on a rock way near the waterfall sat a woman, her copper skin glistening with the mist surrounding her from the waterfall. Her hair was long, stopping at her waist and silvery blue, like the ocean's waves. Her eyes were also a deep blue color, like a gem. She also had a special ability, she could control water however she wanted.

She was meditating, singing a song to help her concentrate on what she was doing. She moved her hand in a circle above the water, watching as it followed her command, rising up in a swirl of a tornado. She sharply moved here hand to the right, watching as the water extended out like her reflex.

She grabbed the water as if it was a solid object, pulling it up as she stood. She whipped her hand around in quick precision, lashing out with a whip of water. She watched in satisfaction as she cut the tree near the shore in half, making it topple over. She sliced the tree up into firewood with the water as if it were a sword. Smiling in satisfaction, she put her hands back down to her side, returning the water back into the river.

Hearing a growl, she looked over into the waterfall, seeing something peeking out of the water. "What are you doing Ryu?" She asked.

A pure white slender dragon came floating out of the water, his pure white scales complementing the water as it slide down his back. Ryu chose to be in his small state, close to the size of an ape. His regular size he only used when he fought in battle. His eyes were a pale blue, almost like he was blind, the pupils dilated. He was a guardian dragon, not as fierce and terrifying as some of the warrior dragons but wise and gentle. Having chosen their master, guardian dragons stuck with them all their life, even in death they stay loyal to them unless they released their bond, setting them free to choose another master. Ryu yawned, spreading his wings as he stretched. "I just woke up form a nice nap; I needed it after having to deal with Shadow. That kitten is a catastrophe." he said. Spotting his master done with her task, he glided over, setting his wings back into place and resting his head on her shoulder. Smiling she petted his snout, as she kissed his scaled face. "If I ever have to work with that cat again, please, spare me the agony and just kill me."

"That bad ,huh?"

" You have no idea…," Ryu popped open his eyes, snorting in anger as he lifted his head, sniffing the air." There is someone here with us. "It smells like a human, but not human at the same time." Ryu growled, his snout puffing out cold smoke.

"Can you tell the location?" she asked, searching for anything amiss near the forest area.

"He's here." Snapping his head towards a thick brush of trees a man stepped out, sword held in his grasp.

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~

"Well this is interesting" Kenpachi said as he looked at the girl and the dragon. Scratching the back of his head, he analyzed his new prey. "Heh, you don't look like you can put much of a fight. Sucks, I thought I would find someone strong here." He looked around, snorting at the scenery.

The dragon growled at the insult, ready to attack the intruder, until he felt his master's hand on his side. He looked down at her, as she shook her head.

"I will take care of this…beast. You go back to the castle and find out if there are any others with him."

Ryu wanted to protest but decided against it. His master was strong and wouldn't be easily defeated, especially by this…human. Nodding his head in understanding, Ryu took off into the sky, heading towards the castle with his task. Frost looked over to the newcomer behind her.

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~

The wielder was a tall, strong man, his mouth set in a grim expression that showed his distaste in whatever bothered him. She stared at the man as he looked down on her, no emotion showing except irritation. Then he spoke in a demanding voice.

"Hey girl, tell me where the hell am I?" he asked. His eye that was uncovered was glaring down at her, trying to interrogate the girl.

Frost frowned at the way the man spoke to her and glared back at him, showing her own strength in her gaze. "You're not going to get any answers from me if you're asking like that." she said with a bored tone.

The man sighed in annoyance with the little girl. "Well then, tough luck I don't ask for things in a sweet way, not like a sissy anyways. So if you're not going to tell me then…" He smiled and pulled out his sword in a fighting stance, "…I'm gonna make you tell me."

Frost smirked a little and wondered how stupid the guy was for trying to pick a fight with her. "Just try it then." Kenpachi grinned and let loose a strong spiritual pressure that shook the ground underneath their feet.

Frost was caught off guard by the sudden show of fierce energy the strange man was giving off. Kenpachi laughed at the pure look of surprise on his new enemies face and then disappeared. Frost blinked," What-"

Kenpachi sliced down from behind her, Frost just just in time moved out of the way and turned to give him a solid kick on his chest. The man backed up some to lessen the blow and charged in when Frost landed on the ground.

She swooped down low in the grass and swung her leg to sweep him off his feet, but Kenpachi was fast and saw it coming. He jumped up and brought his sword down on the girl.

Frost held up her hands and stopped the blade inches from her face as she held it between her hands. She pushed with all her strength against the giant man above her, pushing the blade away from her. Kenpachi was surprised at the strength of the girl, and didn't see the kick that flipped him backwards.

Frost had landed a good hit to her enemy's chin and sent him backwards a few feet. She stood up and smiled at the man that lay on the ground. "Well, you don't seem so tough now." Frost laughed.

Kenpachi laughed slowly as he began to stand again. Frost stopped laughing and stared at him. "Here I thought this would be a boring little fight and an easy win, but…." He looked up at Frost with a dark fire in his eyes, the aura he released before surrounding his body in ten folds.

"You have just made this fight so much more interesting for me." Kenpachi lifted his sword and pointed at her. "Since we are going to be fighting, I would like to know the name of my opponent."

Frost took her stance and answered him, her hair whipping around her body. "My name is Frost; you can tell everyone down in hell when you get there the one that defeated you in battle was me."

Kenpachi grinned and laughed once manically. "Frost, interesting name for a girl like you. My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Squad in Siereitei. I like your personality too, you got spunk, and I like that. Unfortunately I will not be defeated today."

Frost frowned at the information, wondering about how strong the man was.

"Let's have some fun during this exciting fight, ok Frosty? Give me your all and don't hold back!" Kenpachi swung his sword at her and a wave of strong yellow aura was hurled at her. Frost rose up her hands and a wall of water appeared, blocking the attack. "Don't call me that!" She moved her hands out, making the water rise to her side before running at the man, the water circulating around her as a shield.

Kenpachi was still grinning as he saw the defensive maneuver she used. 'Interesting' he thought as he ran up towards her.

Frost opened her palm, the water swarming in to form a sword. The man swung his sword hard and fast as she met every blow with her own. She lunged at an opening he made, stabbing him in his torso. He smiled and grabbed the sword before hitting her hard, sending her back a few feet. The sword was sticking out of him but he seemed unfazed by it.

Kenpachi pulled the sword out with no trouble; the wound she tried to inflict was barely even a scratch. "Hey…girl, that was pathetic and you know it. Fight me for real and stop playing around." he threw the sword back at her and grinned. "Make this exciting for the both of us."

"My apologies." Frost smiled and dispersed the sword back into her water drops. "I guess I underestimated you, I am sorry for that embarrassment and trust me it won't happen again." Frost whipped her hand around, the water following her movements in sharp time. She took a deep breath before making the first move towards her adversary. She jumped up high and flipped before twirling her body to form a tornado of water.

Kenpachi stood his ground, watching the tornado before striking out to encounter her fist.

Frost twisted her torso to move her foot upward and bring it down on his head. Kenpachi moved his head to the side and caught the foot between his shoulder and his neck. He grinned as she tried to release her foot from his tight grasp. Kenpachi swung his sword at her head and missed.

She grabbed his arm then she used her other foot to hit the side if his head, forcing him to let her go. She flipped and then snapped her hand forward to attack with four water blades, Kenpachi laughed as he deflected the attack, hitting at them and ignoring the shards of icicles as they caused lacerations to his skin

. She moved her body fluently like the water forming a whip from the water she was commanding, relentlessly attacking the man.

Kenpachi laughed aloud in his boisterous voice, showing he was having fun with the fight. Soon Frost began to grin as the fight progressed on. Each of the fighters dancing the dangerous steps of a battle with each other, one attacking the other fighting back with just as much vigor, never worrying over the scratches and bruises they formed throughout the battle.

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~.

OK Chapter 2 is complete, awe. I am sorry if I made Kenpachi a little OOC. Also you got to meet a new character, actually 2 if you count Ryu. Next chapter will be up soon, already started working on it. Super long chapter and it was nice of you all to read it!

Now do me a favor and review about what you liked and disliked about it. Don't worry my feelings will not be hurt. Much…


	4. Chapter 3

OK so last chapter Kenpachi was OOC, this chapter he is still OOC. In addition, I would like to thank my two reviewers, Tuliharja and thablueGRRL, thank you for both reviewing all of my chapters and giving me some criticism. It isn't sarcasm since I asked you to tell me. I meant to put this in the beginning of the last chapter, I suck at making up my own names. However, I don't think the names are that bad, plus you will see why I chose those names later on. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it owns me!

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~.

Ikkaku panted in exhaustion against a tree, trying to catch his breath. "Man, it runs like it's a cheetah or something. How the hell are we supposed to get our Lieutenant back?" He slides down the tree, settling on the ground as his friend came beside him, breathing hard.

"I don't know, but that feline sure can run. Ikkaku I am so tired, please carry me!" sighing dramatically Yumichika draped his arms around his friend, too tired to move.

Ikkaku tried to push him off, feeling Yumichika's dead weight on him.

"Yumi! Get off; I am not carrying your lazy ass around! " Ikkaku growled out. He finally was able to get him off, dusting himself off as he stood up again. "Come on, we have to find the Lt. She could be anywhere by now. Plus I don't want to know what the Captain will do to us when he finds out we lost her."

Both of them pondered on what would happen if the captain found out. Yumichika squeaked in terror as Ikkaku grew pale just thinking about it. Jumping up onto his feet, Yumichika stood by Ikkaku's said, determination on his face.

"We will find the Lt. Wherever she is…"

"Like maybe right here!" said a small voice.

Both of the soul reapers whipped around to see their Lt. standing right behind them. Yachiru smiled as she waved at them. "Hey ,hey Baldy and Beauty Queen!"

"!" both exclaimed.

"Oh we are so happy to see you again!"

"Why do you keep calling me bald?"

"We were looking everywhere for you! Where did you get the cat?

"I shaved my head bald; it's not that bad, right?"

"Did you find the captain, also I am not a Beauty Queen. Well maybe just a little…"

Yumichika pulled out a small mirror to check himself out. Ikkaku started to pat his head, making him feel insecure about his baldhead.

Yachiru giggled at the two's antics and shook her little head. "No, I wasn't able to find Ken-chan. Anyway, the kitty was nice enough to give me a ride to help me find him. Unfortunately, he had to leave to go off somewhere. I did feel Ken-chan's spiritual pressure at one point. That's where I was heading to when I saw you two." Yachiru smiled at them and hopped onto Ikkaku's head. "So, onward my bald friend! We need to find Ken-chan."

Ikkaku grumbled but complied with her wishes. Yumichika following along behind him, trying to fix his hair with the small mirror.

"Where did you get that thing from?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh Rangiku-san gave it to me. She said they use it in the human world to look at their self on the go. She got it for me. Isn't that nice?" Yumichika smiled in delight.

"I swear sometimes you are a woman, Yumi."

"Hey!"

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~

Soon the fight wore down and the two opponents lay out in the ruined clearing, loss of breath and bodies covered in bruises and cuts; showing the aftermath of their battle.

Not one of them in an advantage of giving up. Frost kneeled in the river, her breath in short gasps from the exertion she forced out of her body. Kenpachi, a short distance away from her, sagged his shoulders, his captain coat long forgotten somewhere during the match observing her, the grin from before stuck on his face with humor in his eyes. Frost looked up at the man she not too long ago fought against. "I must admit, no matter how much I loathe saying it, but you are quite strong…even for a man…,"she gasped out, standing to her feet.

They were both tired and were low on their energy from the fierce battle they endured. She watched Kenpachi as he was watching her, his grin plastered on his face, acting like it never wanted to go away. "Heh, the same could be said for you…even if you are just a woman."

"What!" she screamed out in frustration. Glaring over at the man, she growled in anger at the insult he threw her way. "Are you insinuating that woman can't fight as well as men?"

Kenpachi grinned, finding it amused to get the young girl riled up. "Maybe, I don't really know since all I ever fought were male fighters. Not many females would want to get down and dirty. They worry too much about their looks and crap. Almost as bad as Yumichika and his beautiful shit, he spouts out just about every day. Sometimes it feels like I do have a woman in my squad every time I hear him, besides Yachiru."

Narrowing her eyes, she stomped over to him, ready to go for another round just to prove who the better gender was. "Yea, well men aren't exactly perfect either! You men are disgusting the way you never clean up after yourself. Always fighting for no reason and don't listen to a damn word people say!"

"Heh, yup that does sound like me. I like you more and more, you actually understand me." He said with small smile, looking up at her.

Frost blinked in surprise as she heard what he said. "What..." Frost moved closer to him, her hair falling down over her shoulders as she sat right next to him. "You are very different from most men that I have met and fought."

Kenpachi laughed loudly at the statement. "Most of the people I have fought never made it to the end; except for you and 2 other people that I had the pleasure of fighting earlier on in my life. Pretty shocking, but I want to fight them again, just to see who the strongest is."

Frost stared at the man and smiled at what he said. " Well, I guess that makes two of us huh?" She looked down at her torn clothes, pondering over what to say next. "How did you two meet?"she mumbled. Kenpachi stared at her form the corner of her eye.

"Who?"

"Yachiru?"

He sighed, and laid down, his hand holding his head as he stuck his pinky into his ear, looking slightly annoyed. "Eh...it's something I'd rather not talk about. Let's just say Yachiru is a special occasion…" he drifted off, staring out into the open scenery. Closing his eyes, Kenpachi thought back to the day when he first found Yachiru.

Frost studied his face, looking for any kind of clue to tell what he was thinking. "Well if you don't want to tell me I guess I can respect that."

The sky was darkening as nighttime was nearing and taking over the job of the sunlight. The sunset dimmed slowly and the creatures of the night were once again rising from the earth.

Kenpachi looked at the sun that was fading away in the night sky, and sighed calmly. Frost smiled and looked out in the forest as lights started to appear across the whole area. She felt Kenpachi tense at the sudden predicament, watching cautiously as thousands of lights lifted into the sky and then circled around the two people sitting in near the bank. Kenpachi glared at the strange lights about to get up and attack them until he heard Frost giggle from the side of him. He turned to her and stared at her hard.

"What the hell are you laughing at woman?" he snapped rudely.

Frost only laughed again and pointed to him. "You, what are you doing? You act like their enemies." she said. "They look like souls." he said grimly.

Frost looked up at him in wonderment as she studied him. She held her hand out as a firefly landed in her palm "Souls? Why would you think that they were souls? Their only little fireflies bugs."

Kenpachi looked over to her hand and grimaced at her answer and the bug crawling in her palm. " What the hell are fireflies?"

"Their bugs that let off light when it gets dark, little children usually call them lightening bugs because they look like little lightning's floating around." Frost looked up at Kenpachi, the fireflies floating around them without a care for anything.

Kenpachi looked at the bugs, trying to figure out something. "Strange…Yachiru would probably enjoy this though."

Frost blinked in surprise as she felt a little disappointed at the new name mentioned. "Who is Yachiru? Is she your friend?"

"Hmm….she is my partner and Lt of squad 11."

"Oh, I see. Well I didn't know you had a sub-captain."

"I actually have many subordinates, there is my second in command is Lt. Yachiru then the 3rd and 5th seats are the next in charge, which are Ikkaku and Yumichika."

Frost looked at him sighed. "You guys have a strange system but it looks like it works. But…why are you alone then?"

Kenpachi grinned and looked over to her with a gleam. "I wanted to know where I was before but you didn't tell me. I was separated from the everyone else even Yachiru, she always stays by my side, sitting on my shoulders. The squad and I were sent out into a mission from the old commander himself, we were looking for something, until we all were sucked up into this fucking weird place. I guess everyone was split up when we were falling down the hole that appeared."

Frost blinked in thought as she began to comprehend what he just told her. "How strange that is? Well you are in the Garden of Elysa. It is in the back of the castle, and it's quite huge. I can bet that your companions are around this place somewhere."

Kenpachi grinned at the news and looked up into the dark night. The only article of clothing left was his pants, the top part of his uniform ripped to shreds.

Frost's clothes were a little better, but still had some damage. Her shirt was torn in random places and a long tear starting from the collar of her shirt to her bust area. Her pants were in rips and tears, like a tiger went and played scratching post with them. Her feet were bare and un hurt though. Her copper skin was brightly glowing in the rays of the lights, as well as her silver blue hair, covering up about half of her face with long bangs that swooped down, her crystal blue eyes eerily showing brilliant light in them.

Kenpachi's hair was up in spikes, each one with a tiny bell on the pointed ends, his chest showing off battle scars, old and new. Muscles profound throughout his body as he was built to the bone.

Frost closed her eyes and leaned her head against his arm, tired and not even thinking about how he would react.

Kenpachi felt a pressure resting on his arm, looking down at her, although he didn't push her away. Instead, he pulled her closer to him. Frost blushed deeply at the gesture and snuggled up closer to him. He looked down at the girl who he was not too long ago fighting with; he smiled in complete satisfaction at the outcome of it.

Setting down for a nice little rest, he pulled her closer as he leaned back into the grass and drifted off to sleep in peaceful bliss, a small bundle cuddled up near him and the fireflies flying up in the night air.

~~~~~Pretty Line~~~~~

Chapter 3 Finito! Review and Love ya!

Mustachioed :{D


	5. Chapter 4

Yay. Chapter 4, I must say I am having fun writing this. Except thinking about what I have to plan for the next one.

Disclaimer: Bleach owns the world! Not really…but I don't own it.

~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~

Ryu flapped his wings against the wind's current, soaring through the sky. He looked back at where he left his master and wondered if it was a good idea to leave her with the stranger. He just felt the man release and intense amount of power, rivaling his own master's power. Hastening his flight, he hurried to the castle to deliver the message and get back to his master in case she needed aid with the brute man.

Fluttering his wings, he slowed his descent and landed on the third level balcony. Changing his form into his miniature size, he crawled through the open doorway leading to a bedroom. Looking up he sniffed around, trying to locate whom he wanted.

Finding the scent, he took off again, flying through the hallways and up the stairs, taking him to lab.

Scratching his claws against the metallic door, he spoke. "Quick, let me in! I have very important news!"

The door squeaked open, leaving just enough room for him to squeeze his way in. He landed on a table and looked up to see a young woman bent over a computer, her hands taping rapidly against the keyboard.

"Ophelia! We have a big problem."

The woman stopped her typing, swirling her chair around to look at the newcomer. She took off her glasses, grabbing a cloth nearby to clean them.

Her name was Ophelia; she was intelligent and works with all kinds of technology. Her face was pretty, bright sea green eyes, a small perky nose, and lips to make anyone smile. Her hair was two-toned, the top layer blonde, bottom layer jet black. She wore it in two low pigtails, draping around her shoulders, her hair stopped to her midriff. Her glasses were thick black wired frames, circular to fit her face. Her clothing choice was, a black vest over a short sleeved white shirt, black shorts with thigh high black and yellow striped stockings, and black tennis to finish it off. Her hands had fingerless gloves covering them.

"What's wrong Ryu?" she asked.

Ryu waddled over to her, spreading his wings as he explained." There are intruders in the Garden. I just saw one when I was with Master Frost near the Vulimia Waterfall. I thought there was more with him but I didn't see any."

"What? That is impossible, there is no way that someone could bypass my security system. I do not believe that." Shaking her head, she turned back to finish her work.

"You should listen to Ryu, he is speaking the truth." said a voice.

Climbing down from the window was a monkey, the same monkey from before. He hopped over to sit on the desk that Ophelia was working on. "I was shocked just as much as you, but it is true. I talked to one of the intruders. Well, I tried to, but he ran off farther into the garden. I don't know why though…" the monkey smiled in content as Ophelia patted his head softly,

"If what you say is true Pachi, then I'm going to have to take a look and see what is going on down there. By the way, have any of you seen Shadow?" she asked.

Ophelia turned back to the computer, bringing up the cameras monitoring the Garden.

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier today. We just got done with one of our tasks when he ran into the garden, said something about having to feed the cubs or something." Ryu said.

She spotted a couple of humans walking around in the garden, looking for something. Zooming in, she looked at the 3 newcomers.

"That's him!" screeched Pachi, pointing with his finger and jumping up and down.

"Um, Pachi, are you sure that is a guy? Looks kind of like a woman." Said Ryu, closely watching the human.  
>"Yes it is a guy! Well I hope it is a guy, I have never heard a man scream in such a high pitch before. Plus, he has a flat chest."<p>

"You, know there are plenty of girls with flat chests out there." Added Ophelia.

"Well, that is one girly man. You think he is gay?"

"Pachi!"

"I have to agree with Pachi on this one, he could be gay Ophelia."

"I can't believe you two. Besides, we are getting off topic. Let's change over to camera 43, where Frost and that other person must be." She clicked some keys and switched the cameras view to the waterfall. All three of them looked around as the two of them fought.

"Wow, he is good." Said Pachi.

"Yes, but he isn't as good as Master Frost!" Exclaimed Ryu, growling as the fight continued on the screen.

"We better go and get them, before the end up killing each other. It's almost night time too. Ryu you should head back to Frost, Pachi go and get in contact with the other three trespassers and bring them to the castle. We need to figure out how they got here. Got it?" commanded Ophelia.

Both the animals nodded and scurried away.

~~~~~Pretty Line~~~~~

Yumichika looked up into the sky, seeing the sunlight disappear. Turning to look at his companions, he told them they should set up camp for a while. The other two wanted to keep looking for their captain but decided to rest up for the night.

Ikkaku started gathering wood, making a small fire to keep them warm at least a little bit during the night.

Yumichika and Yachiru started to build a makeshift tent from the giant leaves gathered up on the floor. They were able to find some vine to tie them together.

Yachiru was strangely quiet and complacent through the process. When everyone finally settled down under the tent they made, Yachiru scooted close to Yumichika, a worried look etched on her face. "Do you think Ken-chan is ok?" she asked.

Yumichika nodded and hugged Yachiru close to him."I'm sure he is fine, we will definitely find him. Get some sleep Lt."

"Ok."

Snuggling close, she began to finally rest and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed their Lt.'s example and fell asleep to rest for tomorrow's search.

~~~~Pretty Line~~~~

Hearing a sound, Kenpachi snapped his eyes opened, searching for whatever it was that disturbed his rest. Looking over to his side, he noticed the girl still soundly asleep, cuddling into his chest as he shifted to sit up. His arm was placed around her waist; protecting her from the cold night air.

He moved her over to lay her down carefully, not ready to disturb her; picking up his sword in the process. He looked through the darkness, sensing something there.

"Whatever you are hurry up and come out. I don't have all day for this crap." He bellowed into the distance. He heard movement to his right when something came bursting from the ground, slashing him in his right shoulder.

Kenpachi jumped back as the creature retreated into the ground, snorting as he started to bleed profusely from his injury. "Damn" he muttered.

The creature came once again, attacking him from behind. Kenpachi moved out the way just in time and swung his sword, cutting the creature's tail off. Hearing it squeal in distress, he looked down at the thing that attacked him.

It looked like a scorpion, six legs with 2 extra claws, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. It didn't look like it had eyes. It was big, like the size of a small car. Its tail was on the ground, a large sharp pointer was at the edge of it, secreting some green liquid from it. It wiggled around, feeling the loss of its tail. It screeched in the night, charging at Kenpachi with rage.

Frost sat up quickly from the noise that disturbed her. She glanced over to see Kenpachi battling a weird creature. Getting up, she saw as he stabbed the creature in the center, watching it squirm then stand still.

Taking his sword out, he swung it to get the excess fluid off it, making his way back over to Frost.

She noticed immediately his injury, walking over to him quickly to inspect the wound. "You're hurt," she said, some concern showing.

"It's nothing but a scratch" he brushed it off like nothing. "Heh, besides that weak little thing was hardly a match, just a nuisance."

She touched the edge of the wound, seeing him flinch slightly. "It's more than nothing!" she exclaimed.

He pushed her hand off, becoming irritated. "Look its nothing that serious. I feel fine and I got the damn thing."

He walked off, ready to get some more rest.

She glanced over at the dead creature's body. Taking in to notice its features as she tried to figure out what it was. Finally seeing the tail nearby, she analyzed it. "Wait, this isn't blood, it's…"

She whipped around to see Kenpachi fall to his knees, clutching his shoulder in pain as he dropped his sword. He gritted his teeth, his vision blurring as he tried to stay conscious.

His wound began to fizz a sick green color, oozing out like acid.

She ran over to him just as he passed out, his body slumped to the ground.

"Kenpachi!"

~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~

Oh, no what has happened to Kenpachi!

I don't know and I'm the one that's writing it. We shall find out more in the next chapter.

Review and Be Happy! Mustachioed :{D 


	6. Chapter 5

I am really happy right now. I finally have a plot for this story. Its pretty good too, so hope you like it and here's another chapter yay!

Disclaimer: Shini doesn't own Bleach!

+++++++++++++++++++Line++++++++++++++++

When Kenpachi woke up he could tell he was in a different environment, bright lights surrounded him as he tried to move his hands to shield his eyes. His arm wouldn't move from his side, feeling like it was made of lead. He groaned as the lights made him have a headache, hissing in pain as he struggled to sit up. He couldn't feel his legs as if they were numb

'I remember being in the forest…then something attacked…I killed it but…' he squinted his eyes from the pain pulsing in his head.

Looking around he noticed he was in some type of Infirmary. All white walls and tiled floors, medical cabinet and everything else usually in an infirmary.

. He heard voices outside the door, then the turning of a doorknob. He closed his eyes again, trying to stop his headache from getting worse as someone entered the room.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be up right now!" yelled a woman in a stern voice.

He opened his eyes a little to peer at the newcomer. He could hear her heels click clacking on the tiled floor towards him, making his headache worse from each step. He felt soft hands pushing him back down.

"You need more rest. You're lucky we were able to get that poison out of you in time." She grumbled.

Kenpachi chose to just listen to the voice, not having the energy to argue with the woman, so closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep once again.

++++++++++++++Line++++++++++++++

Ikkaku grew irritated as he tried once again to get Yumichika to stop cuddling him in his sleep. Every time they slept in the same area, Yumichika would latch onto the nearest person, which most of the time was Ikkaku.

No offense, he really did like Yumichika and didn't mind his sleeping behavior as much. He just didn't like cuddling when he was trying to get some sleep.

"Yumi, wake up already!" he growled. Pushing him off again, Yumichika tried to grab him close so he could cuddle him. After 15 minutes, Ikkaku gave up and just laid there. "Well it can't get any worse?" he whispered.

Hearing a loud snore from beside him he grimaced, tempted to hit himself in the head."Apparently it can…"

"Oh Baldyyyyyy! Wake up!" said his chipper Lt. Yachiru. She hopped her way over to him and jumped on his stomach, patting his cheeks to wake him up. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she sang in a happy tone.

Ikkaku got up, knocking off Yachiru as Yumichika was sprawled on the ground still sleeping.

"Alright I'm up. Let's just hurry up and find the Captain." He tried to wake up Yumichika but it was fruitless. "Yumi, come on get up. We have to get out of here." He told his friend. All he got in response was a snore.

Yachiru looked down at him and smiled when she got an idea. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled loudly, "Oh my god! It's a talking monkey!" rights near his ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yumichika screamed, as he climbed up a nearby tree and shook in fear.

Ikkaku laughed his ass off, watching Yumichika as he looked around for the monkey.

"I can't believe you're afraid of monkeys." laughed out Ikkaku.

"Shut up! This one talked. It's not normal for monkeys to talk." said Yumichika as he climbed down from the tree.

"I think a talking monkey would be nice." said Yachiru.

"Yeah right. It's just unnatural." Yumi argued.

"I beg your pardon but I am not unnatural!" said Pachi, swooping down near the three humans.

Ikkaku's laughter died down as he looked at the monkey. "Uh…did he…just talk…"

Yumichika and Yachiru nodded as they all stared at the monkey. Yachiru laughed and hugged the monkey, squeezing it to death. "He's so cute. Ohh and soft." She started to play with his tail when slipped out of her grasp.

"Hey, Do not mess with MY tail!" he said. He snatched his tail away, keeping it close as he carefully watched out for the crazy child. Pachi hopped up into a tree, making sure he was safe.

"Ok. Please don't start freaking out like this lad over here did the day before Also keep that demonic child away from me." he said with a glare in Yachiru's direction. "My name is Pachi and I was sent here to come and get you so I could lead you back to the castle."

"Sent you? Who would send a monkey to get people?" wondered Yumichika.

"How do you know we can trust you too?" said Ikkaku suspiciously.

Yumichika was cowering behind Ikkaku, still frightened of the monkey.

Pachi understood their mistrust but he was determined to get them there safely. " I know it seems farfetched to trust a monkey, but I have a question. Are you looking for someone?" he asked.

"You know where Ken-chan is?" asked Yachiru happily.

Pachi nodded and told them that their captain was at the castle, resting in the infirmary.

Pachi told them to hurry up and follow him to the castles location.

"What happened to him?" asked Ikkaku as he pursued behind the monkey.

"He was poisoned by a strange creature that was lurking in the gardens. I don't know specifically about what happened but we were able to get the poison out in time." Said Pachi, hopping from one tree to another. "I will finish answering your questions when we get to the castle."

All of them nodded, quickly heading to the castle.

++++++++Line+++++++++

Frost stared at the door, pondering on whether she should go inside and check up on the man. Sighing, she put her hands over her face as she tried to figure out her emotions. She was worried for the captain; he was just poisoned by one of the rare creatures rarely seen in the forest.

'Or maybe you just care about him' supplied her conscious.

She shook her head at the thought. She told herself long ago that she was not going to fall for some man just like the other women out in the world.

Frost thought about what she felt when she saw Kenpachi's prone figure, not moving at all. She did not want to admit it but she felt fear when she saw him like that. It was a scary thought. She looked up when Veenia came up to the door.

Veenia was a smart woman, strong intelligent and knew what to do in medical emergencies. She was the doctor of the castle, anyone was sick she would know the antidote, vaccine, and tell anything about what was wrong. She had a unique appearance. Oval glasses framed her face, enhancing her mismatched discolored eyes, one was deep red the other a pale yellow, almost like a cat's eye. Looking closely, you could the faint mark of a scar near her right eye hindering her beauty slightly, it wasn't as noticeable unless you really studied her face. Her curly hair was a deep violet color, pulled up into a high braid, the tail trailing over one of her shoulders and ending at her chest.

Veenia walked out of the infirmary, making sure everything was in order as she checked up on everything. She walked over to Frost informing her about his condition.

"He's fine, stubborn and hard-headed for sure, but fine. He just needs more rest so that his body can get back in order before he starts moving around too much. I must say you picked an interesting one." Veenia smirked as she saw the expression on her friend's face.

Frost looked like a deer in headlights after that comment, gaping with her mouth open like a fish. "Wha-No! it isn't like that. He isn't one of those annoying suitors that try desperately to get my attention. Not to mention, he isn't exactly the type to woo someone with his charms, more like to see them beg for mercy or cry." She said,

"Oh, so he doesn't know about your status then, that's why he isn't afraid to show his true personality. Oh I get it, that is a clever plan, good job. I never would have thought of that myself. Pretend to be a commoner and they will show their true personality instead of a posh and refined man as they think they should be. It's brilliant!" she laughed heartily, patting Frost on the back.

Frost groaned, "That is not what I was doing Veenia! I don't even know where he came from." Folding her arms, she bites her lip trying to think of anything else besides this awkward conversation.

"Well if it was me, I would have had a go at him, he seems like my type. Moreover…"she lifted Frost's chin, making eye contact with each other."I have never seen you show so much concern to anyone that wasn't your little sister. Do not even begin to argue because you know it's true!" Veenia said in stern voice, making Frost swallow her objection.

"I can't hide anything from you huh?" chuckled Frost.

Veenia smiled and shook her head. "Of course, Empathy is my gift after all."

"Oh yea, forgot you were an empathy. That gift can be very annoying at times." grumbled Frost.

"Who you telling? I have to put up with all kinds of emotions; including mine. It makes me feel more stressed than a regular Doctor."

"Your Highness!" bellowed a voice down the hall.

Both of them turned to see a man briskly walking down the hallway towards their location. He stopped just a few feet from them and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you are safe and sound your highness. I was worried in fright when I heard about what had happened." Grasping Frost's hand, he kissed the back of her hand, "I am truly grateful to see you are unharmed. But I must ask where our young hero is?"

"He is in the infirmary now, resting after the procedure he just went to get the poison out." said Frost coldly, snatching her hand away. '…and he isn't that young.' she finished in her mind.

A look passed over his face after hearing the news, but it quickly disappeared. "I am so glad to hear that. We should throw a celebration for him; he is a hero after all for protecting our beloved Queen."

Veenia caught the look on his face before it vanished.

"Ozyrel, I am fully capable of handling myself. How many times must I tell you that before you get it through your thick skull?"She stated.

Ozyrel smirked and grabbed Frost around her waist with lightening reflexes, holding her close to him, as he held her wrist in his other. "That is one of the many reason why you are absolutely divine and beautiful, making the prize of having you even more enticing," he whispered in her ear, taking a whiff of the exotic aroma she had about her.

Growling, she shoved him away, "I highly doubt I would choose someone like you as my lover."

He smirked, "We will see. I bid you farewell, I have a celebration to plan." walking back the way he came.

Frost shook her head. "That man is always finds a way to get under my skin." She clenched her fist and stormed her way into the infirmary room.

"He is a pain in the aspirin." Veenia looked after his retreating form, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 'I wonder what he's up too…'

++++++++++Line++++++++

Oh ok well this chapter was informative. Not really. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, I thought I would make this one a little bit longer but I had a brain fart, so you will have to wait for the next one. Next chapter should have more action in it. Remember Review & Be happy!

Mustachioed :{D


	7. Chapter 6

Action,Romance, Comedy, and a little crack can go a long way.(BTW I don't smoke crack.)

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

+++++Line++++++

Kenpachi opened his eyes to see two young woman looking at him. One of them he remembered the other he didn't know. "Who the hell are you?"

Veenia smirked and said "Hello to you too sunshine."

"Welcome back to the living. Do you hurt anywhere?"asked Frost.

Kenpachi huffed and sat up, his body ached all over but he wasn't in as much pain."No, I'm fine. Where am I anyways?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're in the infirmary, well more specifically the castle." Veenia answered.

"Hn." He looked around the plain white room. He noticed his clothes ere gone and replaced. "What happened to my clothes, and where's my sword?" He glared over to the doctor.

"Don't worry, your clothes were unfortunately damaged beyond repair. So we had to change you, I didn't see anything I didn't see before so you can relax. Your sword is being retrieved as we speak. So calm down, you just had surgery not even a couple of hours ago." Stated Veenia. She picked fingernails, not phased at all, with what happened.

He snorted at the answer, about ready to get out of the uncomfortable bed.

"Ah ah, don't even think about it. You still need your rest, and don't even bother arguing or else I will kick your ass. Understand?" Frost said.

Kenpachi ignored the warning but stayed sitting in his bed. "Alright so someone want to tell me what the fuck happened to me?"

Frost and Veenia looked at each other. Veenia sighed, "He deserves to know…"

Frost nodded and began to tell him what happened.

++++++++++Flashback+++++++++

"_KENPACHI!"screamed Frost._

_She ran over to his body, pulling him up to lean against the tree trunk."Kenpachi! Can you hear me? Please open your eyes." she hit his cheek to try and wake him up, but it didn't work. She started to panic a little bit, noticing his labored breath._

_Looking around the area, she tried to get something to clean out the wound. "I need to get him to the castle. Veenia is the only one that can save him!"_

_She ripped long strip of her pants, running to the water to soak it. She rinsed it out and ran back to him. Her hands were trembling as she tried to clean out some of the poison in the wound. _

_It stopped oozing a fraction, but she could feel Kenpachi's skin burning up. "The poison is making him have a fever. Oh no…"she wrapped the damp cloth around his wound tightly to stop it from bleeding too much. _

_She grabbed one of his arms and put it over her shoulder, pulling him up with difficulty. She started to trudge her way to the castle, dragging his limp body beside her._

_As she walked she called out for her companion. "RYU! RYU HELP ME!" she screamed in despair, as her body grew weary from the load. Hours passed by and she continued to call out for him, yelling at the top of her lungs, even when she grew weary and fell down to the ground. She gasped for breath, calling out in puffs of air. _

_She looked over at Kenpachi, his expression telling he was in deep pain. He bit his lip, drawing blood._

"_Kenpachi…" she cried out softly, her eyes getting heavy and reached out a hand to him as she tried to stay awake. Soon she lost conscious, her hand unable to reach the man. _

_+++++Flashback+++++_

_Ryu flapped his wings, taking long glides to the location his master was. He heard a voice in his mind, he couldn't distinguish what it was saying. He tried to listen closely, calling out more clearly when he got closer to his destination. "u….ru…..ryu….Ryu….Help me RYU!"_

_He popped his eyes open, feeling his connection with his master blank out, as she lost consciousness._

_Quickly, flapping his wings faster, Ryu dove to where he could feel the presence of Frost._

_+++++Flashback+++++_

_Frost opened her eyes, feeling something scratching her backside. Turning over, she felt wind whipping around her face as she sat up a little. Blinking her eyes open, she groan as she saw herself up in the sky, "what-" _

"_You're awake. That's good; I wish this human would wake up though."Ryu said, making his way to the castle._

_Frost looked over to see Kenpachi's body laid out on Ryu's back, unmoving. She crawled her way over to him, putting the back of her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up even more. Ryu please hurry and get to the castle, I don't know how much time we have left until the poison takes over his body completely.," she said desperately._

_Ryu could feel the concern for the man pouring out of his master's command. He did not really like the human much but he was willing to do anything for Frost. _

_He nodded his head and soared through the early morning clouds, careful to not harm the human and get him help as soon as possible._

_+++++Flashback+++++_

_Ryu let out a distressed roar to inform everyone that he was back. He landed in the entrance of the castle, startling the people nearby. _

_Frost told one of the passerby's to go and get help from the infirmary. She began to lift up Kenpachi's body, careful to not to jostle him too much. _

_Veenia, the doctor of the castle, walked swiftly towards Frost to give her a hand. "I came as soon as someone told me. What's his condition?"she asked._

_Frost replied, "He has been poisoned. His body is overheated and I think he is slightly paralyzed. He has a wound in his shoulder, I tried to wrap it up and try and stop the poison from spreading too far."_

_Veenia started ordering her assistant to get a gurney and get the necessary tools ready while helping her get the man off Ryu's back. "This isn't good…How long has the poison been in his system. _

"_Couple of hours."_

_Veenia closed her eyes and sighed, "This doesn't look to good for him." _

_Her assistant arrived with the gurney, other staff from the infirmary with her ready for the procedure that was about to take place. "Frost you can trust me to take care of him." She said. Veenia patted her shoulder and walked away, "Ok people. Let's get this man into the emergency room!"_

_++++End Flashback++++_

Veenia chose to spoke, "After that we rushed you here, pumped the poison out of your body, and stitched up your wound. I must say you are lucky. That poison should have already killed you by the time you got back here but I guess since your body was different, the poison worked slower than usual. Your immune system fended off most of the attacks and you were only experiencing maybe half of the normal pain. Anyone else and they would have died in about one to two hours."

Grunting, Kenpachi folded his arms as he thought about what they told him.

"Well I have to go check up on Mr. Scutzel, make sure he isn't harassing my nurses again…damn perverted old man.," she muttered, walking out.

++++++Line++++++

Yumichika and Ikkaku ran through the halls after their hyperactive Lt.

"KEN-CHAN!" she screamed down the hall, opening doors and has a quick look through. Yachiru was up on the third floor when she saw a woman walking down the hall towards her.

Yachiru came to a halt and jogged in place as she asked her, "Excuse me, but I need to get to the infirmary, it's really important. I am looking for a scary looking man, that has an eye patch, could be mistaken for a thug and carries around a sword slashing people who get in his way, and he has super spiky hair with bells that jingle when he walks. " she said in one breath.

Veenia stared at the strange child and looked her over.

"Well that was very descriptive…he's down the hall just take a right and then he should be in the third room on the left. Says Infirmary, you can't miss it." She said as she jerked her thumb back from where she came from.

Yachiru threw a beaming smile at Veenia, said, "Thanks kind Purple lady!", and ran super fast down the hall screaming "Ken-chan! I'm coming!"

Veenia blinked as she saw dust fly up from where the girl was just standing, making her coughs.

Yumichika and Ikkaku ran up to her 5 minutes later, panting and just about ready to fall out from running after Yachiru; Pachi was sprawled on Ikkaku's head, passed out from exertion.

"Have..you…seen…a…little girl?"panted out Yumichika.

Veenia looked behind her and heard a crash, "Yea she went down the hall turned right. If you follow the sound of that crash I am sure you will find her."

"Thanks!" both of them said and began running towards the sound.

Veenia grabbed Pachi from Ikkaku's head as he passed her, carrying the monkey to his master.

"Poor Guy, I can understand why he is pooped.

++++++Line++++++

Frost looked up at Kenpachi as he looked cleared his throat.

"So, you were worried about me huh?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Frost blushed and turned her head away. "Of course, you're the idiot going around getting yourself poisoned. Someone has to worry about your dumbass…"

Kenpachi smirked, "Well then this is an interesting welcome since I did save your life."

Frost puffed her cheeks and glared at the man. "yeah right, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some…some…man saving me!" she screamed in indignation.

The door busted open, slamming hard against the wall."KEN-CHAN!" screamed Yachiru, launching herself onto the man in the bed.

"Yachiru, where the hell have you been?" Ken asked.

"I have been looking for you everywhere and then a talking monkey told us that you were in the castle and you had been poisoned and that you were going to die and then I got scared and rushed here and I was just so worried." Yachiru started to cry as she babbled, tears streaming down her face.

Frost looked at the child and blinked. "Umm, Kenpachi, who is this?"

Yachiru stopped crying and turned to look at the woman. She stood up held a serious expression. "I am Yachiru, Lt. of squad 11." Then she smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Frost stared at her awkwardly, "My name is Frost, I brought Kenpachi here when he got poisoned. No offense but aren't you a little young to be a Lt.?"she asked while shaking her hand.

Yachiru giggled and smiled. "I don't think so plus I go wherever Ken-chan goes."

Frost nodded and looked over at Kenpachi. She noticed the gentle way he looked at Yachiru.

"Captain!"

Everyone turned towards the door way to see Yumichika and Ikkaku come in. "Captain, we finally found you. Thank goodness."said Yumichika in a chipper mood.

"Captain, are you ok? We heard what happened to you?" asked Ikkaku.

Kenpachi brushed off their concern."Bah! I'm fine, nothing serious, you should know by now nothing really gets me down."

"Nothing! Nothing he says. That is a load of bullshit. You were poisoned and you just wave it off like it's a damn scratch or something. What the hell is wrong with you? You were almost killed, you are lucky to be alive if weren't for Veenia getting the vaccine in time to counteract the poison." Fumed Frost.

"Well I'm alive aren't I? So stop worrying so much, damn woman." Replied Kenpachi.

The other three watched as they argued back and forth for about half a hour. "Who is she?" whispered Yumichika. Ikkaku shrugged and looked over to Yachiru for assistance. "That is Frosty-kun. She took care of Kenpachi while he was suffering. She seems nice and she really cares for Ken-chan's well being. I like her." Beamed Yachiru.

A knock came from the door.

Frost and Kenpachi both stopped arguing, looking over to the door. "Who is it?" asked Frost.

"Frost? It's me, Flare."

"Oh shit…"

+++++Line++++++

This chapter was more of a filler chapter than anything else. It's really to get you caught up on what happened, so now you know what happened to Kenpachi. Aren't I horrible for doing that? I know I am, but he is still alive! YAY everyone finally met up.

REVIEW!

Mustachioed :{D


	8. Chapter 7

For some odd reason my lines won't show up when I upload these chapters so I have to fix it. Life…That is all I can say really.

Disclaimer: Does not own Bleach. Sue and you will get nothing.

"Frost, I have been looking all over for you." Flare walked into the room. "I was worried when you didn't…come…back…" Flare stopped speaking when she noticed the other occupants of the room. She began to shiver in fright, holding her head in her hands as she screamed. "Ahhh!"

Everyone covered their ears from the ear-splitting scream she let out except Frost. Frost went over to her and held her close, trying to calm her down while leading her to sit down in a nearby chair.

Flare was in hysterics as she thrashed around trying to get away, screaming as if she was in pain.  
>Frost grabbed her arms to steady her, telling everyone else to get out of the room.<p>

Yachiru looked worried for the girl as she looked truly frightened, Kenpachi was interested in what made her go off, as he got up and headed into the hall, Yumichika and Ikkaku following behind him.

As the door closed, Frost began to soothe her, whispering in her ear as she held her close. "Shh, its ok he won't get you. I'm here, big sister is here. Hush now, don't cry you're stronger than that Flare. Come on, Stop crying" she said, rocking her back and forth on the bed.

Flare started to babble and ramble incoherently about the events that made her have a flashback. She cried into Frost's chest, sobs wracking from her chest, as she tried to calm down from her episode.  
>Frost held onto her tightly, talking to her, calming down her antics and rubbing her back. She knew what triggered her sister's episode. "Oh Flare, I wish I was strong enough to prevent what happened to you.." she whispered as she felt her body become limp.<p>

*****Break*****

In the hallway, Kenpachi scratched at his bandage, "What the hell is her problem? She just walked in and started freaking out." He said irritated.

"She probably got scared of Ikkaku's shiny head." Snickered Yumichika.

"Hey!"

"It's because of you actually." Said Ophelia, standing in front of them. "Hi there fellas." She smiled and waved.

"What do you mean me? And who are you?" asked Yachiru.

Ophelia giggled. "Not you silly. I meant the men. She has Androphobia, fear of men."

"Oh my, no wonder there aren't very many men around here." said Yumichika.

Ophelia nodded, "She is the younger sister of Frost. Hence why their names are opposite and they look alike. I find it ironic that their sisters yet, they are polar opposites. I came up here with Flare; by the way I see you have met my assistant."

"Your assistant…You mean that talking monkey is yours!" exclaimed Yachiru in glee.

"Mhm, Pachi is my loyal companion and I could never ever replace him. Plus he is so adorable."

Ophelia squealed in delight, clasping her hands together. "Oh I almost forgot. We will be having a celebration for you." She pointed at Kenpachi.

"Hn?" he turned his gaze to her, sticking his finger in his ear. "Why celebrate for me?"

"Because you saved our beloved queen. We are ever so grateful and we want to celebrate in your honor. Plus it will be an excuse to have a party…" she said.

Ikkaku grumbled. "Why the hell does he get a celebration party?"

"Now now Ikkaku, don't be so prude. Besides I think a party would absolutely wonderful." Yumichika giggled behind his sleeve and smiled happily.

"Yay,yay Party ,party!" Yachiru jumped up and down in excitement. "When is it? When is it? When cn we go to the party? Ken-chan can we please go? Please, please. Pretty please?" she asked, pulling on his pants leg.

Kenpachi stood there pondering over it for a while before switching his attention to his squad members. Sighing he looked over to the girl "I just have one question?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will there be booze?"

****Break****

Frost looked down at the sleeping form, taking in her sister's calm expression. "This is all his fault for making you this way." She lightly ran the back of her hand against Flare's cheek and smiled softly. "You are the sweetest thing ever to come into my life and yet I couldn't protect you like I said I was. It was all my fault…..I'm so sorry"

Frost clenched her fist as she thought back to what happened years ago. She gritted her teeth and hurriedly made her way to the door to cool off.

Making her way out into the hall, Frost spotted the little group not very far, having a discussion. Tapping Ophelia on the shoulder, she let her know that Flare was ok and was sleeping.

"That's a relief. I would have warned her if I knew they were in there." Said Ophelia.

"So has she always been afraid of men?" asked Ikkaku curiously.

"Well no, the cause of this phobia happened in the past. It was an event we both don't like to talk about very much. It has traumatized her and her mind is set on never trusting men. She lives in fear of every male." Explained Frost.

"She doesn't like men. At all? How do you keep her from breaking down like that then?" Yumichika asked.

"Most of the guards are men so they basically are stationed outside, and near the village where Flare won't have to interact with them." Ophelia frowned as she said that.

"She can't avoid men for the rest of her lives." Said Kenpachi in a disagreeing tone.

"We're not trying to let her. She doesn't breakdown all the time when she sees men, sometimes she just ignores their presence." Said Frost in her defense.

"That's stupid, you shouldn't let her do that. She shoudn't be letting this take control of her life. How is she going to have a family? Does she want to have kids at all?" asked Ikkaku in outrage.

"Hey! I am doing the best I can. She is all I have left of my family, you think I want her to live in fear of men? Hell no! She is my sister. I will do what I think is best for her." Argued Frost.

Yachiru looked back and forth between them talking and put her chin in her hand."Hmmm" She thought for a while and began to come up with an idea. "I know! Why don't you bring her along to the party?"asked Yachiru.

"How is that suppose to help her with her phobia?"asked Ophelia.

"She can try to stand in the presence of men. She can just take it one at a time. We won't force her to go, just ask her if she wants to come. Frost or Ophelia can stay by her side during the celebration." Yumichika suggested.

"I don't know about this. It might too much for her to handle."Frost was worried about her sister's wellbeing.

"You worry too much Frosty. We will make sure she has a good time. Right Baldy?" said Yachiru in excitement.

Ikkaku grumbled about the nickname but didn't say anything about it. "Not many men are here anyway, so why not let her come? Plus she needs to lighten up a little." said Ikkaku.

Ophelia nodded in agreement. "This can be a good thing for Flare."

Frost still had some doubt about the idea and wasn't too sure about letting Flare be out in the open. But everyone else was agreeing that she needed this to help her get over her phobia.

She sighed and gave in. "Alright, I just hope this is good idea."

Kenpachi grinned; while Yachiru shouted for joy and bounced around everyone. Yumichika smiled as Ikkaku looked satisfied at the idea.

"Anyways, we need to get you guys to your rooms. We can't let you stay in the garden again. We'll have a maid come and show to your rooms, dinner will be served at seven. Also we will have tailors come to your room so we can get your outfits for the celebration tomorrow night." Ophelia called over a maid and told her to show their guest to their room.

"Wait, what kind of outfits?" asked Ikkaku suspiciously.

"Calm down, Ikkaku. I think new outfits will be absolutely beautiful and I just love new clothes. It accentuates my looks; I hope they have good material though. I don't like anything ugly or drab." Yumichika smiled with the news of new clothes.

"Kenpachi needs to get his bandaged changed, so after I change them, I will show him to his room." Frost said.

Kenpachi groaned in annoyance, "I am fine for the last time. So annoying." He made his way back into the infirmary.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru laughed at their captain's attitude and followed the maid to their rooms, saying bye to the women.

"Ophelia, I need you to do something for me." Frost whispered in her ear.

"Alright, I'll get working on it as soon as possible. It should take me a couple of days to finish."

Frost nodded and went back into the infirmary as Ophelia headed to the lab.

****Break****

"Seems our monster failed to poison the Queen. No matter there will be other chances." said a stranger.

"When are we going to make our move? I am sick and tired of waiting!" yelled the second one.

"Patience, we had a minor setback. I do not know where these strange people have come from but they look like they could spoil our plans in the future if we do not dispose of them quickly." Said the first.

"But how? God we were so close. We do not have time for these mistakes.," second one commanded.

"So true, I am beginning to get impatient as well. But I hear there will be a celebration for this 'hero' that saved the Queen. There is where we shall attack them." The stranger told his companion."Get everything ready and gather up the others, we shall make no mistakes."

The other nodded and smirked as he began to prepare for the next attack.

Grinning the figure turned to the table in the middle, smiling as he looked into it. A puddle of water emerged from the top, hardening into ice as it showed the Queen herself with her sister.

"Soon my dear…you will be mine…and I will rule the entire castle." He whispered, tracing his hand over the image, fingertips kissed by the ice. "My Frost…"

****Break****

Androphobia- Fear of men. I decided to let the little sister have a fatal flaw. So Flare depends on her sister most of the time, also the reason you do not see many males in their world. Also, Story plot unfolds! Evil is afoot and something big is about to go down. Stay tuned!

In other news, I am heading back to school, Saturday classes are going to suck but the good news is I might get sudden inspiration at my college. Who knows!

REVIEW!

Mustachioed :{D


	9. Chapter 8

Ok I am not having my great inspirations at the moment so I am sorry if this chapter is kind of…bleh. Also congrats readers we are half way through with the story. Be happy celebrate, go get a cockatoo as a pet and let it do something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I don't even know if I own the OC people…

Flare fluttered her eyes open as she heard voices talking in the room. She turned over in the bed to see who were the ones making all the noise and disturbing her rest.

Looking over she spotted Frost arguing with the man she saw before she blacked out.

She let out a small "Eep" and curled into her herself, becoming intimidated by the man's appearance.

Neither of the two occupants noticed or ignored the sound. "Kenpachi, stop moving around so much. I can't get the bandage on without you squirming so much." Frost was frustrated.

Kenpachi growled and rolled his shoulder, stretching it out, "Che. Why? The wound is almost healed, so I don't see any point in bandaging it."

Frost let out a deep sigh, "Just because it's almost healed doesn't mean it can't get infected. Quit being so irritating and stop squirming!" she yelled, pulling his arm back in her grasps, seeing him wince in pain. She finished wrapping the gauze around his shoulder.

Flare watched the two of them in silence, seeing how they behaved and the way Frost was treating him. It seemed like they got along good. 'I've never seen Frost act this way before, so concerned over someone besides me. She doesn't even like men all that much…Here I am fearing men all because of some event that took place. Frost isn't able to do her job fully because she is worried about me. Maybe…I'm a burden for her…'Flare began to contemplate about her decision, feeling bad about keeping Frost from finding happiness.

She continued studying their behavior, paying close attention while trying not be too conspicuous.

Frost smiled and laughed at what Kenpachi said, making a frown form on his face. Apparently she was laughing at him for something he said. Kenpachi pulled Frost close, smirking as he saw the blush form on her face. Kenpachi whispered something in her ear that made her push him away and start yelling obscenely.

"NO, you have to wear something presentable to the celebration. That is why there will be a tailor coming in tomorrow morning, he will size you all have everything ready by tomorrow evening. Stop arguing about this because I am not changing my mind."

Kenpachi scowled, not happy about the decision. "God this is going to be annoying. Then what the hell are you wearing then?" he asked her.

"I will be wearing something different also. I am not fond of dressing up either you know: especially in frills, sparkles, and crap." She made a face as she imagined the outrageous gown she'd be forced to wear, making her look like an Eskimo could live under her dress.

Kenpachi tried to imagine her in something ridiculous and started laughing. "Heh, I am sure you will look really…nice…HAHAHA!" he busted out laughing.

Frost started yelling at him, "It isn't funny!"

"What celebration?" Flare asked, sitting up fully in bed.

"Flare your awake," said Frost in surprise. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please."

"OK, Be right back." Frost walked out to get some water.

Flare turned her attention to the man sitting one bed over from her. She gulped and said in a meek voice. "W-what is…the c-celebration…about?"

Kenpachi eyed her carefully. "It's to congratulate me for saving Frosty's life apparently; so their throwing a big party to celebrate. I find it ridiculous but I decide not to argue over free booze."

*****Break*****

Ophelia went down to her lab and started working on the new project she was told to do. She was excited and a bit scared at what she was told to do. "I hope this works out, or else this could cause a big mess."

"What could be a big mess?" asked Pachi. He was hanging upside down on a small ledge with his tail keeping him from falling down.

Ophelia jumped in surprise, holding her hand to heart. "Geez Leweeze Pachi, You scared the pixy out of me." Ophelia breathed deeply and sat down at her desk.

Pachi jumped down to sit on the desk to the right, so he wouldn't be in her way.

Ophelia booted up her computer began to design the set up for the new project as she explained what she was doing to Pachi.

"I am making a portal to another world. It is quite risky but I believe I can find the right world they belong to."

Ophelia started tapping some keys, files popping up on the screen with data about traveling through dimensions.

Pachi scratched his behind and watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. "You don't really want them to go huh?" he asked.

Ophelia stopped typing to look at him. "What? That is ridiculous. They need to go to their own world and I don't know what is going to happen if they stay here in this dimension." She argued.

Veenia walked into the lab and placed her hand on Ophelia's shoulder, smiling when she felt her jump.

"It's ok to admit it, you don't want Kenpachi and them to go yet. Frost s opening up more and she may even have feelings for the man." Veenia said straight away,

Ophelia cast her eyes downward and sighed. "It's been a long time since Frost has been happy. She hasn't even be smiling like she used too. Now this guy come out o the sky, literally, and just brings forth all these emotions on her we haven't seen in years. AND ALL HE DID WAS FIGHT HER!" Ophelia grabbed her pigtails and made a 'grrr' sound.

"This is confusing you and I understand. But, this is an opportunity for us."

"Opportunity?" Ophelia looked puzzled.

"The party is tomorrow night. Who's to say we can't have fun with this and play matchmaker?" Veenia smirked and looked down at Ophelia.

Ophelia smiled too and nodded her head, finally comprehending what she meant.

"You just work on that little projects of your s and I will handle the preparations for everything else." Veenia patted her back and walked away.

Ophelia smiled as she turned back around, continuing her work.

*****Break*****

Frost walked towards the infirmary, glass of water in hand. She noticed how none of the maids were anywhere near here so she couldn't ask one to get it for her.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard the voices of Flare and Kenpachi talking.

Letting her hand fall to her side, she leaned her ear against the door, trying to listen better to the conversation.

*****Break*****

Flare stared at Kenpachi after he said that. She became uncomfortable with his presence.

Kenpachi noticed her twitching, deciding to ignore it to have a small talk with her about something. "So…I heard that you're afraid of men." He stated.

Flare looked down at the sheets and mumbled her reply. "Well yes….they are i-intimidating…"

Kenpachi frowned, crossing his arms. "Eh? Do I look intimidating to you?" he asked angrily.

Flare shivered as she heard his voice raise. "J-just a little…"

Kenpachi narrowed his eye and then sighed. "Well this is how I am. Can't change that fact, but you…You can change. Look I understand that you were traumatized from some event that was like years ago but here's the thing."

He walked over to her, getting in her personal space. " You need to get over it!" he growled. "I don't like weaklings, and you sure the hell shouldn't be. Ok so something happened and all of a sudden you can't trust men. The hell you can't…well some you can't but that's not the point! The point is that you need to get over this little episode you have, it's ruining your damn life!"

Kenpachi was right up in her face when he finished his little speech, making Flare come close to tears in fright.

Flare's lips quivered as she tried to hold in her tears. "W-what do you mean it's ruining my life?' she asked.

He grabbed her hand, making her scream in alarm, "This is what I mean. You scream when a man touches you? You depend on your sister or your friends to protect you which isn't making it any better. In addition, you're stopping Frost's life because she has to take care of you!"

She twisted her arm, trying to get it out of his grasp. "No it isn't your lying!" she screamed back at him. "You men are despicable, you lie, cheat, stake whatever you want by force and don't care about anyone else but yourself. I will never accept males! Not after what he did to me!" Flare had tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks as she breathed heavily.

Kenpachi lessened his grip on her arm, letting her snatch it away from him. He looked down at her with hard eyes. "Tell me then. Who did this to you that made you so weak and pathetic you can't even find the strength to not let him have control over your life?"

Flare evened out her breathing, gritting her teeth. "Like hell I would tell you."

"Fine. Then you can just suffer in your own pity." He turned away and started to go back to his bed.

"Wait." Flare said.

He stopped, not turning around."Hn"

"I..why do you care so much? Why do you want to know?"

He turned to face her, his eyes a blazed. "Because I don't like seeing someone I respect getting hurt."

Flare looked into his eye; he was telling the truth. "You care about my sister…don't you?"

Kenpachi gave a small nod. "She is one of the few that I respect, not many are like her."

Flare laughed a little and agreed. "She is truly an independent woman. I just…I know that I'm the reason why she is holding back. I saw how she acted with you and it made me realized... how much I missed my old sister." Flare had fresh new tears coming down her face. "I can't remember a time that she was happy after the event…she started to become cold and unfeeling to others. She was drawn into herself she rarely smiled or anything, even to me!"

Kenpachi understood the feeling. He knew what it was like, he was a killing machine that didn't care about anyone else…until he met Yachiru. She was the reason he wasn't like that anymore. Sure he still loved his battles but he wasn't blood thirsty any more.

Flare began to explain what happened. "It happened about 10 years ago, when Frost and I were younger and she wasn't running the kingdom. I was running an errand for my professor. I was just going to drop off some herbs to Veenia in town when these three guys came out of an alley way. I did not know who they were, but I could tell they were trouble. I tried to run away but they grabbed me before I could. They tied me up and brought to this abandoned warehouse."

Taking a deep breath, he continued on. "There were like six other guys and the king himself that ruled the land was in there waiting for me.. I was stripped of all my clothing, all of them looking at me like I was some type of meat. I screamed and tried calling for help but no one came. The first one was the king himself, he told how much he was watching me and he couldn't contain himself. Telling me how I was prettier than my sister but she was probably more feistier. I remember kicking in the leg after he said that, Making me angry. He was not happy and hit my face, also ordering the men to tie down my arms and legs. He forced his way into me, being the first to take my virginity…They each…raped me…It was horrible."

Tears continued to drop from her eyes as she cried in her hands. " I tried to tell them to stop but they didn't. Then afterwards, I was half-conscious when I overheard them talking about something. Next thing I knew my body was being dragged to some underground…laboratory. They did experiments on me, mostly painful and degrading." She clenched her hands tightly in the covers. "They tested drugs on, raped me and tortured me as they got their fill each day. They were trying to make me into the obedient sex slave. I was in that warehouse for months, fighting them off as best as I could. I was malnourished and underfeed. I could hardly stand on my own two feet. The king watched every single thing they did to me. I was alone, scared, and no one helped me. I decided to give up hope and my spirit was broken. I was scared, I felt betrayed, and dirty." Flare stopped talking, biting her lip as she tried to continue.

"The king started to feel pressured as my sister and her friends were catching up onto what he was doing. He decided that he wanted to get rid of me since he didn't want to lose his crown. So…they decided to eliminate me for good. I was to be poisoned quickly and then slaughtered, throwing my body into the nearest river. Luckily…Frost came in time…she was able to save me from that nightmare…she was furious when she found out that the king and the king' guards were the ones behind my disappearance. I don't really know what happened after that because I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the castle, but the nightmare didn't end for me."

"Veenia told me that I was 2 months pregnant with the king's child and that the baby's womb would collapse on itself because I was unhealthy and bulimic. When I found that out…I was devastated and cried for days. I didn't want to speak to anyone after that happened, even my sister couldn't get through to me and a couple of days later I ended up having an abortion. I recovered and healed under her care, finally able to get myself back in order but my mind wasn't ever going to heal from that. Now every time I see a man I have flashbacks to that time I was captured by…him" she shivered and curled into herself.

"I'm sorry if you see me as weak but I can't get that out of my mind. I'm afraid to get close to any man because I fear they could be the same."

Kenpachi sat in silence as he pondered over everything she said. He closed his eye and thought about what was told to him. Finally, after a couple of minutes he asked. "What happened to the king?"

Flare shrugged in indifference. "I don't know but I never heard from him again or his royal guardsmen. They just disappeared."

Nodding he stood up and studied Flare's appearance. "I think you should come to the celebration." He held up his hand before she could argue.

Flare looked up at him and then nodded a second later."Alright"

Frost walked in with an angry expression. "What the hell?" she yelled.

Flare looked away, not facing her sister.

Frost glared over at her and then at Kenpachi. "Why the hell did you tell him about what happened 10 years ago but didn't tell me shit! I'm your damn sister Flare." She screamed in frustration. "You go ahead and tell this…this damn MAN what the hell happened to you but you can't tell me."

Flare argued. " I didn't want you to know. I knew that if you knew you would blame yourself!"

"Too late… I thought you trusted me." She said.

Kenpachi was about to say something but Frost whirled around and shot him a menacing glare that made him froze. "Don't say a fucking word to me you son of a bitch!" she stomped out and slammed the door after her exit.

'Frost, Wait!" Flare sprinted after her sister.

****Break****

So now, you know what happened and Frost is mad as hell.

Really long chapter this time and stay tuned for more. So many secret things.

Warning: Updates could possibly be slow in the future.

REVIEW

Mustachioed :{D


	10. Chapter 9

OK I am giving you a heads up. Updates will be slow in the next couple of weeks or months. I am having a bit of writers block so I am going to ask my sister from another mister, Eternal, for some help. She has great ideas-sometimes. Also if you have some ideas you can pm me or send me an email about an idea you might have to help progress the story along.

Also I am informing you guys on what my routine update is. Basically I write one chapter ahead, for example: I wrote chapter 10 and its complete but now I am writing chapter 11, so when Chapter 11 is finished I will post Chapter 10 and began working on chapter 12. It is crazy but it works for me.

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach. Do not sue me.

~~~~~~Line~~~~~

After the conversation from yesterday, Frost, Kenpachi, and Flare went to their separate rooms. The next day, everyone could feel intense tension throughout the castle. Frost made her escape into the library early that morning to meditate and study. She had Ryu with her to keep her company, while the rest of the occupants in the castle were preparing for the festivities of tonight.

Veenia and Ophelia were making their own plans for tonight, while Kenpachi and company were dragged to the tailor.

(A/N: This is just an abstract that is telling you what's coming in this chapter. I'm just out of it with my writing at the moment.)

~~~~~~Line~~~~

Frost headed upstairs to head to her private library, she told the servants to not let anyone disturb her from her studies. Ryu was perched on her shoulder like a bird, yawning as he scratched his clawed hand on his back.

"Darn maids waking me up. They should know by now that I like to have my beauty rest."

Frost glanced over to look at Ryu, "Didn't know dragons needed beauty sleep."

"Of course!" Ryu sounded insulted with the comment.

"Well I'm not stopping you from going back to bed." Frost opened an oak door, leading into an expansive room that held thousands of book. In the middle of the room was a sitting area, a couch, and a couple of armchairs arranged comfortably. The bookshelves stood proudly with small statues on each shelf. The library had a set of stairs leading to the 2nd floor, full of research and notes of scientist, Ophelia mostly went in that section though.

Frost sat down in the armchair facing the big paned window overlooking the sunrise. She stared out at the cloudless sky and took a deep breath.

Ryu fluttered over to his small area, it had a small bed with his own types of books he liked to read. "Frost, why did you need to come here. You only come to the library to think deeply about something. Did something happen yesterday?" asked Ryu.

Frost looked over to him and sighed. "No…Well-Yes, something did happen."

Ryu looked angry, and stood up "Was it that human thing! What did he say to you? I swear I will rip his jugular out with my teeth if he did anything to you."  
>Frost held up her hands to calm Ryu down, "Wait! No, no it's not Kenpachi's fault. Well in a sense it is sort of his fault. But I am at fault too."<p>

Ryu calmed down and laid out in his bed, a worried expression on his face. "Frost..Tell me what happened."

Frost began to explain what happened with Flare and Kenpachi, how she was eavesdropping and heard all the details of what happened 10 years ago when Flare was kidnapped. She told him how she never really was told what happened by Flare or anyone. She got angry at her sister for spilling everything out to a man she just met, which was weird. She explained how when the event happened 10 years ago, she was going off of how she saw Flare and the state she was in, she didn't know about the experiments, torture, or the baby.

"I was just so angry…Flare is my only sibling after mom and dad passed away, I thought she trusted me enough to tell me about everything that happened. I waited and was patient for her to relay to me what happened when she was ready. Not for me to find out by eavesdropping. This is ridiculous. Then I blew up at both of them, left the infirmary, and headed to my room. I was just so pissed."

Frost held her face in her hands as she let out a frustrated growl. Ryu padded his way over to her, nuzzling her arm in comfort as he processed what he was just told. Frost smiled and patted his head as she thought over her actions. "Do you think, I mean…was I too harsh? On Flare? And blaming Kenpachi?"

Ryu shook his head, and smiled. "You do make mistakes. I don't see anything wrong, but you're going to have to face them both sooner or later and talk about it."

Frost sighed deeply and nodded. "We have the party tonight. I hope they went to the tailor like we told them."

Ryu grimaced and looked out into the sunset with his master petting his scales.

~~~~Line~~~~

"What floor is the tailor on again?" asked Kenpachi.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and shrugged. "Uhh, I think they said the 5th floor…or was that the ballroom." Ikkaku started muttering to himself.

Yachiru looked around for someone to assist them as they wandered through the halls. "I don't see any of the helpers..I wonder where they went too?"

Kenpachi growled in irritation, "Damn it, where the fuck is the tailor at? Why the hell is everything so difficult around here?"

"Yoohoo!" said a voice down the hall.

They all turned in the direction of the noise and saw a woman. She had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She work some light makeup, but she was kind of flat-chested. She wore some pants that and a stylish shirt that went well with her eyes, and some tall heels.  
>"Hello! Are you the ones I have been vaiting for?" she asked. She looked at them in glee when the nodded. "Vonderful! Let us get started, come come darlings!" with a sway of her hands, she walked off down the hall, knowing the others would follow.<p>

They walked into a luxurious room filled with different types of clothing.

Yumichika felt like he was in heaven, he looked over at the different fabrics, patterns, and colors that were arranged in the room. Yachiru looked at all the cute dresses that were shown on the mannequins near the far wall. Kenpachi and Ikkaku didn't care so much about the clothing, they just wanted to get out of there as quick and soon as possible.

Terra made her way into the room and called to their attention. "Uhm. I need to make sure I know vhat your measurements are so…"Pulling out a measuring tape, she asked. "Vho vants to go first?"

~~~~Line~~~~

About an hour later, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yachiru left the tailor's room, glad to be out of there. "I never want to be near a tailor again. She is killer with a needle." grumbled Ikkaku. Yachiru looked kind of in a pain too and tired because of walking around in different outfits for so long. Kenpachi just seemed even more irritated and stalked off to a different part of the castle, saying he had to go do something.

Yachiru ran off to go find Ophelia and Pachi, probably to torture him again. SO that left Ikkaku by himself…wait. Where's Yumichika? Ikkaku looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Hmm, maybe he's still in there with that wacky tailor. Aw well, I'm gonna find something to eat." He found a house cleaner and asked her where he could get some food.

~~~~Line~~~~

Yumichika and Terra were sitting in the tailor's room, sipping some tea and talking about how she worked for the castle for a long time. "Flare gave me the job as a tailor, she saw my creative side of making clothing and thought they could use it for the castle. Frost didn't mind the idea either and accepted me here. Veenia and Ophelia were happy to have me here and I am happy here too. I love making clothing for them, it's just so exhilarating." Terra smiled and took a sip of her tea.

Yumichika looked at her in fascination as he also smiled. He giggled a little when he thought about how uncomfortable she made her friends. "I must say, that was quite enjoyable seeing my comrades squirm from your ministrations. Unfortunately, back where we come from, the squad wears these drab outfits that show no style or anything remotely beautiful. I didn't want to dress like those ugly people so I changed up my uniform a little differently."

"Vell you do have class I vill give you that. I do feel for you too, that robe is absolutely drab. I am so sorry you have to live vith those…heathens. They vouldn't know fashion if it slapped them in the face." Terra looked more closely and thought about Yumichika's physique. " Vell I vould love to stay and chat some more but I better get started on these new outfits. I vant them to be fabulous and unique."

Yumichika stood up and grabbed her arm before she left. "Wait, I was wondering." He paused, "Could I…well…I was wondering if you…I really want to help you make the clothes." He finished in a rush, closing his eyes.

Terra blinked for a second and then smiled greatly in joy. "Yes yes yes! Of course darling, you can!" she squealed in delight and grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him into the room as they began to get started on the creations.

~~~~Line~~~~

Another chapter completed. Review! This one was a fast one…

Mustachioed :{D


	11. Chapter 10

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine…so sad! D:

~~~~Line~~~~

Flare made her way into the kitchen to get some water after her exercise was done. She wanted to talk to Frost but no one had seen her all day long. Sighing, she thought over what happened in the infirmary. She knew it was ridiculous but she felt bad for Frost and she just wanted to apologize. Walking into the kitchen Flare went directly to the fridge. Picking up a bottle of water, she opened it and took a sip quenching her thirst.

She looked over at the island counter and stopped, startled by the presence already in the kitchen. Ikkaku stared back at her, a piece of chicken dangling from his open mouth. He hadn't really paid attention to who was in the room at the time until he heard the weird rectangle thing open. He didn't know what the word was but he remembered it from the human world. Ikkaku closed his mouth finally and narrowed his eyes, remembering that the captain was acting strange after returning to his room from the infirmary last night.

Flare looked away and hurriedly finished her water, trying to get away from the man before she ended up having another flashback.

Ikkaku saw her tensed, ready to make her escape, when she had seen him eating. He stood up quickly and grabbed her from behind as she tried to make a break for the door. She screamed and kicked in his arms, as she wanted to get away.

Ikkaku wrestled her arms down, and pulled her to his chest. She fought hard and tried her hardest to break free from his grip. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed in outrage as he brought her outside, near the forest.

Ikkaku held on, until she calmed down. He heard her whimper slightly set her down gently onto the floor. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes, muttering to herself. "Not again…not again…please…don't hurt me…please…"

Ikkaku grew angry that she thought he was going to hurt her. "Flare!"

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and cowered as he towered over her. "Please..."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop! I am not going to hurt you. I just need you to tell me what happened to my captain. He seems distracted and more easily annoyed than anything today. It started after he came from the infirmary."

Flare swallowed and then cupper her face into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's all my fault. My sister hates me now and then Kenpachi is probably mad at me too. It's my entire fault."

Ikkaku looked surprised and asked what happened to make her think that. She continued to wallow in her pity for a while and he let her cry it out, finally after a while she talked about what happened.

~~~~Line~~~~

Ikkaku was beyond pissed, his hands curled into fist as he punched the ground in anger from the information. He was angry at the thought of men, tainting this girl through such torture and horror. He felt like finding the men and beating the shit out of them until they were near death.

Flare was calm now and had watched the man's reaction. She pondered over what she told him and was genuinely concerned. 'If he wanted to hurt me then he would have done so already..but all he's doing his cursing the men and the king to hell and back. Maybe…he isn't like one of them. No I won't trust him. He's still a man.' Flare shook her head and stood up from the ground, dusting off the dirt.

Ikkaku was furious and turned to her. He stalked up to her, looking deeply into her eyes, and then wrapped his arms around her.

Flare stood there, her eyes wide open in shock as he held her close. She was going to fight back but she felt safe in his arms not fear. She turned her head towards him and saw determination in his face.

Ikkaku breathed deeply and then pushed her back, grabbing her arms again to keep her within reach. He made a vow. "I, Ikkaku Madurame, will protect you with my life from here on out. I will be your bodyguard and make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

~~~~Line~~~~

Veenia peered around the corner and saw the hall was clear. Looking behind her she spotted Ophelia fiddling with something. "Would you quit doing that!" Veenia smacker her hand lightly so she would stop.

"Sorry" Ophelia said sheepishly.

Veenia turned to face her fully and pointed her finger. "Listen, the objective right now is to get Frost and Flare ready for the celebration tonight. We do not take no for an answer, and if they still refuse then we put plan B into effect."

Ophelia nodded vigorously. "Right...so what's plan B again?"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "Plan B…is to take them by force by any means necessary. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Got it!" chirped Yachiru.

"Alright then let's-What the?" Veenia snapped her head to look at Yachiru. "What are you doing here?"

Ophelia jumped in before Veenia went crazy. "I said she could help us, she came to my lab a little earlier and I asked if she wanted to help us out. Plus Pachi didn't want to be tormented again…" she mumbled the last part to herself.

Letting out a deep breath, Veenia consented to the change. "Well then, welcome aboard. I'm going to the library to get Frost, You two go and find Flare and we will all meet up in Terra's room. Last time I saw her she was headed to the kitchen."

Yachiru and Ophelia nodded and then scurried off in the other direction, giggling like maniacs.

Hearing footsteps headed down the hall, she peeked again to spot Kenpachi headed in the direction of the library. She knew something was up when neither Frost nor Flare showed up at breakfast that morning. 'Hmm..this is interesting. Well the plan can be delayed for a little bit of drama'

She followed him closely as he entered the library.

~~~~Line~~~~

Kenpachi walked into the room, ignoring the presence of the doctor following him. He wanted to speak to Frost alone, but of course, nothing ever turns out right with him.

He noticed the tall bookshelves, holding thousands of books that he would never be interested in. Following the maze of bookshelves, he arrived at the small lounging area near oversized windowpanes, overlooking the garden.

Before he even took a step in her could feel the vibes from Frost.

"Get out." She said without lifting her head from her book; Ryu lounging in his bed not far from her.

Kenpachi snorted and continued his way into the lounge, dismissing the command. "You should know by now that I don't follow other people's orders." He noticed her sitting cross legged, near a small seat right under the windows, the book laid out on her lap as the size was huge. She had her arm fixed to hold her head as she leaned her elbow onto the side of the book, looking down as she read.

"Never took you for a book worm."

She ignored his comment and continued reading, flipping the page and starting anew.

He didn't like to be ignored when he was talking to someone unless he was the one ignoring others, so he briskly walked over to her and snatched the book from her lap before she could react. He turned the cover towards him, reading the title, "What the hell is this?"

Frost jumped up and tired to snatch back her book, "Give it to me!" She jumped for the book, but kept missing it as Kenpachi held it out of her reach. "Would you just leave me alone!" she stomped off to find another book of interest. Before she could get far Kenpachi grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to his chest and immobilizing her. "Listen, I want to talk about yesterday." He said with a dark tone.

Frost wiggled around, trying to get away from him. "Well tough luck, I don't want to talk about it. Now let go of me and get out!"

He tightened his grip around her waist until she gave up trying to escape. Hanging her head in defeat, she sighed.

"Are you going to listen?" he asked.

She nodded.

"OK, look your sister never told me that you never knew what happened to her all those years ago. I just wanted her to know that she was holding you back, and I hate to agree but her not telling you was probably the best choice."

Frost snapped her head up and glared at him. "How the hell is not telling me that she was raped and used as an experimental guinea pig make me feel better?" she growled.

"Because what would you have done if you did know?"

"I would have protected her, from everyone! I wouldn't let her out of my sight, making sure that it wouldn't happen again. Hell, if keeping her in her room would work then that would have been the answer."

"That's exactly why she didn't tell you." Kenpachi turned her around, making her face him. "She knew you would go crazy trying to protect her and on top of that you would have had to keep your country in order. Do you really think that's fair? Plus you see nothing has happened to her ever since that had happened. I think you need to give her some space and not be around her all the time. I know she feels sorry about not telling you but it was for the best. Do you understand?"

Frost pondered over what he said and understood what he meant. She couldn't always protect Flare, no matter how hard she tried, plus she had other responsibilities to take care of, and she didn't trust anyone but herself to actually guard Flare from danger. "I guess…your right. No matter how much I hate to admit that."

He grinned and let her go, watching her figure. "Good. Now answer a question of mine. What happened to the King and his follower's?"

Frost's eyes turned into cold hatred and she clenched her fist."I made sure they would never do something like that again to anyone." Scowling fiercely she returned to seat, holding out her hand. "May I please have my book back now?"

Kenpachi tapped his chin, then grinned mischievously as he turned his back on her. "Depends, what will you do to get back?"

"Kenpachi just give me the damn book!" Frost jumped on his back, reaching up to grab it from his hands.

Kenpachi moved his arm away from her hands as he fell onto the couch, Frost straddling his back. He turned around as she continued to reach for it, having his other arm holding her back while he laughed at her determination.

"Give me the book or you will die from suffocation!" yelled Frost as she picked up a pillow from the floor and started to cover his face with it.

"Children please! No rough housing in the library." Veenia walked out from behind a bookshelf and plucked the book from Kenpachi's hand.

Frost and Kenpachi were breathing hard as they both looked at each other. Kenpachi sat up and threw Frost off him, making her land on her butt on the floor. "I'm leaving." He said abruptly, walking out of the library.

"What the hell? Jerk!" said Frost as she picked herself up.

Veenia watched the interaction and secretly smiled behind the book in her hand, knowing why he left in a hurry. "Alright then. Frost time to get ready."

"For?" she asked while rubbing her bum.

"The celebration silly, and this time you are wearing a dress. No if,ands,or buts."Veenia said, grabbing Frost's arm and leading her to her demise…I mean room.

"Ryu , Help me!"

~~~~Line~~~~

Flare looked up from her magazine, and grimaced when she noticed Ikkaku still staring at her. She quickly looked down when his eyes met hers. Sighing, she closed her magazine and looked up at him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "Well since I'm going to be your bodyguard I after to watch you."

"I get that..sort of, but do you have to stare at me so intently."

"Yes."

"It's creepy when you do that…"

"So?"

"So it makes me uncomfortable"

"And?"

"I don't like people staring at me, it makes me feel dirty and used."

Ikkaku looked down at the reminder of what happened to her. He sighed and pinched his nose. "Alright, I'll try not to stare… too much."

"Thanks" Flare returned to her magazine, when Ikkaku sensed his Lt. coming in his direction. "Oh great…more baldy comments and it's not even noon yet." He grumbled under his breath.

Yachiru bounced into the kitchen and jumped onto Ikkaku's head, not minding at all to the growling sounds. She patted his head like a drum and asked him pesky questions of what he was doing. He replied, "I have been appointed..." "By himself" Flare interjected. "…that I shall be Flare's new bodyguard from now on."

Yachiru smiled and giggled, talking about how Ikkaku had a crush on the male-phobia girl. He blushed at started to deny it profusely.

Ophelia walked into the kitchen as spotted Flare sitting at the table with Yachiru distracting Ikkaku. She scurried over to Flare and intertwined their arms, pulling her up to stand. "You are wanted in the tailor room." She said. Flare looked at her and shook her head, not wanting to go anywhere near the crazy tailor. Ophelia looked at her with a serious face while she told her, "Come quietly and your kitty pajamas will not be harmed." Flare stared at her with wide eyes. "No not my kitty witties!" She had tears in her eyes as she was dragged to her doom.

Ikkaku was still engaged in an argument with Yachiru, too distracted to keep a watch on Flare.

~~~~Line~~~~

'TERRA!" screamed Veenia, as she pulled Frost by her waist trying to make her let go of the door frame. She was clutching it for dear life and didn't want to let go. "Damn it Frost be a man!"

"I'm a woman and there is nothing wrong with being a coward once in a while."

"You are right…but this isn't the type of situation that you should use that tactic!" Veenia was frustrated, as soon as they made that turn down this hallway she had to drag Frost by her legs to get even half her body into the tailor's room. Frost could handle everything else but except a simple makeover.

Terra walked out from the backroom with Yumichika, getting everything organized for the arrival her victims-err projects. "Oh my, vhat is going?" Terra watched the scene play out and was wondering how long it was going to take the nurse to get Frost from the door way. "Yumi-darling, could you go ahead and deliver the outfits to your friends, they are in the back on the 3rd row. I am going to be very buzy with this hand full." Yumichika nodded in a daze and went to get the clothes, heading out and giving Terra kisses on the cheeks as a goodbye. "Bye darling!"

"Ohhh Terraaaaa" sang out Ophelia, dragging in a reluctant Flare. "I have brought you Flare. Mission accomplished."

Flare was getting ready to bolt after she saw he sister hanging on to dear life to the door sill, her grasp not letting up one bit. "Fuck off Veenia!"

"Quit being a punk and get your ass in here!"

"Hell no! I remember the last time I had to go through a makeover. I STILL HAVE THE BURNS!"

"OH MY GOSH, IT WAS ONE TIME! LET IT GO!"

"NEVER!" yelled Frost.

"Grr, that's it!" Veenia grabbed frost around her waist and pulled her hard, taking the door frame with her.

Terra sipped her tea, "You owe me a new door frame."

Veenia dragged Frost's body to the back as she tried to grab something to prevent her doom.

Flare was pushed into the back room, getting her ready for the torture that was for the celebration. "Why did I agree to this again?' she questioned.

"It's for the kitty pajamas." Ophelia reminded her as she held up a curling iron and some tweezers.

" Damn you…"

~~~~10 minutes~~~~

"Ouch, Mother Fucker!" screamed Frost in pain.

"Hold still damnit!"

"Gahh!Get that thing away from me!"

"Ophelia hold her down so we can get this over with."

"Omg I am so sorry Frost, please do not kill me after this is all done." Ophelia begged as she restrained her.

"I am going to kill y-OUCH YOU MOTHER BLEEPING HEFFER! YOU BURNED ME!"

"Oops…"

"The Hell? Oops, How about I oops upside your face?"

"Ow shit woman, do you even know how to work that thing."

" What did I ever do to deserve this?" screamed Flare in pain.

"Sorry, ve are almost done." Terra smiled and continued her work.

"This is going to be a long day…" sighed Ophelia.

~~~~Line~~~~

I have a favor, please go on my profile and do the poll I have set up. It is simple and easy, the reason I want to do this poll is because I have an idea in later chapters and I want your opinion on what characters you like. Chapter 11 is finally done, and good news, it is almost party time. It is Final Exam time so I wanted to complete this and get it off my mind, as you can see this is the longest freaking chapter I have written. I just want to hurry up and get started on the party because that is where story will start to pick up again.

Review! And I am out.

Mustachioed :{D


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: PARTY!

URGENT: Please take the poll located on my profile. I really need your votes in soon, it's going to help with my plot development.

Had Writer's block for this chapter , sorry it took so long. But it is finally finished. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach, It's not mine. How sad! *tear*

~~~~PARTY~~~~

"Please someone tell me why I am here." Grumbled Frost.

"Because you are the Queen, and you are expected to be at this celebration for the hero that saved your life. The least you could do is show up and congratulate him." Veenia checked out her nails as she headed to the ballroom.

Sighing Frost faltered behind her, she was still getting used to the killer heels. "My feet are killing me and I have only been in these things for 5 minutes." She complained.

"Sorry but heels went better with that dress than flats, you didn't want a fluffy dress so we still made you suffer with some sleek heels. Plus you don't look half bad in them." Veenia looked back at her creation of 6 hours.

Frost's hair was done up in loose curls, pined up in the back and two bangs on the side to compliment her face, a nice strapless navy blue dress that almost reached the floor. Veenia was very happy with her choice, and she knew a certain someone would like the choice of clothing too.

Veenia didn't skip out on herself though, she picked out a vibrant green dress with a slit up to her thigh, her hair in an intricate braid draped over one of her shoulders. She smiled and grabbed Frost's arm and lead her to the grand ballroom doors. "We'll go ahead and make our grand entrance, the others are already waiting for us, plus I'm sure you want to see your man." Veenia winked as Frost protested about the 'non-existent' relationship.

"We are not together…and I feel like Cinderella."

"Well you do have the blue gown. All your missing is a Pumpkin couch, with some glass slippers. Oh and a curfew of midnight." Veenia giggled.

"Haha very funny, although I wouldn't mind the curfew part. I would have a limited amount of time to be at this celebration."

"Aww come on Frost! It won't be so bad. Plus her stuff disappeared after the stroke of Midnight. Do you really want to suffer of indecency to all of your people?" she asked.

"Small price to pay…"

"You are hopeless." Veenia pushed her through the double doors, making a hush fall over the crowd.

~~~~PARTY~~~~

The celebration was in full swing and packed with people from the village and other areas near who were invited. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room setting off the other decorations. Linen and silk decorated the stairway and with a rainbow of colors, bringing the designs around the room to life. Everyone was having a good time, the food was exquisite, also the bar was bustling with people, and the dance floor was swinging.

Frost was hesitant about going in looking like this; she wasn't comfortable with herself looking like a….woman. Veenia dragged her down the stairs, the music from the band stopping suddenly as they were the center of attention. Taking one step at a time, Frost made sure to lift up her dress a little so she wouldn't fall down the steps. God knows that would hurt and she would be embarrassed to no end.

She smiled and waved to the people she passed as they made their way to the long table filled with delicious delicacies and treats for the people to enjoy. Soon the music started back and just about half the people flocked over to their Queen.

Veenia saw the oncoming man herd and decided she had her fun and sent a warning sign to Frost before she disappeared in the crowd.

"I really do feel like Cinderella…" She muttered to herself. Frost didn't stand a chance as men and women swarmed around her, asking her to dance, if she wanted a drink and showering her with compliments. She tried to decline most of the offers but they were persistent. She knew it was going to be a long night.

~~~~PARTY~~~~~

Kenpachi was satisfied with his booze and just being able to relax for a little while.

"Oh Kenpachi, we are ever so grateful that you saved our queen." Said one woman.

"You must be very strong; may I feel your biceps?"

"Kenpachi! Would you please dance with me?"

"Would you like for me to get you more beverages Mr. Kenpachi?"

"You must be a strong swordsman Mr. Kenpachi."

"Can you tell us about how you saved the Queen?"

"Oh my he looks so strong and deadly. Delicious!"

"Are your injuries alright? Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

"He looks rugged and I like his eye patch, it makes him look even more handsome."

"Can I touch your battle scars?"

Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy his booze in peace because of the annoying woman hanging around him asking different questions he didn't feel like answering. "Che. Just what I need, more annoyances." He muttered to himself as he took a sip of his drink, keeping his eyes peeled for a certain someone. He decided to ignore them for the most part.

He noticed when the whole crowd went silent at the entrance of two women. Kenpachi took one small glance then took a double-take at who was walking down the grand staircase. He noticed Frost immediately, the blue dress making her look beautiful. Taking a sip f his sake, he noticed everything going back to the music and chatter, with the stampede of people heading straight towards the main attraction.

Kenpachi didn't want to admit that he was slightly jealous of the amount of men that swarmed around the girl, even though he clutched his glass to the point of making it crack slightly. He knew he still had to straighten out his feeling for the girl. As much as he hated to admit it, Yachiru had said that Kenpachi seemed lonely lately. All his time he spent drinking sake in the afternoon and looking for a good fight, but those activities kept his attention for so long.

He knew he was straight and he had looked at other women before, it's just none of them really caught his eye. They were either too frail or weak to defend their self, too gentle and kind for his taste, demanding and narcissistic, or some other flaw.

But Frost was different, she knew she was beautiful but she didn't count on her looks to get stuff done. She had power and honor, understanding that everything had a reason and people needed to be treated differently. Plus she ruled a country which was a total bonus to him. He knew he had developed some sort of feeling for the woman, which he had been contemplating all day after he dumped Frost in her library that morning. 'Hmm she's probably pissed off about that.' He gulped down another glass and watched Frost from a distance.

Yachiru was off dancing with Pachi and Ryu near the edge of the dance floor, she wore a cute pink dress with frills that emphasized with the color of her hair. She looked adorable and not at all like a trouble maker. Pachi had on a cute little tuxedo jacket with a top hat that suited him well. Ryu just came as he was because he didn't want to dress up.

Yumichika spotted Terra and made his way over to her. "Terra, you look gorgeous!" he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Terra looked good in her black and white halter cocktail dress, her hair in small curly waves as it bounced around her neck.

"Vhy thank you darling. You look dashing yourself. I must say the colors ve chose for you vere exquisite." Which she was right, Yumichika wore and all white suit, minus the jacket with a velvet vest that went over his long white collared shirt.

Terra hooked her arm into his and lead him to the dance floor. "I am so glad that torture is over, it took us forever to finish vith Flare and Frost's make over. Also it gave me a huge headache." Terra complained about the whole ordeal as they danced gracefully on the floor.

Yumichika laughed at the antics that Terra described when she told him everything that happened. He felt nice and good to have someone like him to talk to; god knows that Rangiku and the other women in the Siereitei were nothing like Terra.

Yumichika started to comment about the other peoples clothing choice, Terra following along with his judgment as they picked out which outfits were good and which ones deserved to be thrown to the dogs as rags.

~~~PARTY~~~

Ikkaku was scanning the crowd for the bright red-haired girl, grumbling as he felt out of place. His outfit wasn't a bad look for him, just not something he was comfortable with having on. He was happy he was able to keep his zanpakto with him, having had a bad feeling that something was about to go down at this party. He knew the others had felt it too but didn't discuss their thoughts on it with each other. That's one of the reasons he was looking for the elusive woman.

Ikkaku was determined not to let harm come to the girl, knowing she had dealt with plenty of pain and depression in her past. He wouldn't say that he had feeling per say for the girl…yet. But he did grow a little bit of an attachment to her after she talked with him\. Plus he just felt the need to protect her.

Flicking his eyes across the ballroom, he spotted her near the fountain with Ophelia right beside her. She looked uncomfortable in the area. Ikkaku made his way over to her, by passing the dancers and the mingling people that were squished together in groups throughout the room.

Ophelia spotted the shiny bald head before Flare, telling her to not worry and her 'knight in shining armor' was coming towards them.

Flare had a faint blush on her cheeks when she told her that, but dismissed it and told her it wasn't like that. She was twirling a lock of her crimson hair with her finger as she sipped her punch delicately. Her dress matched her hair just as eloquently, a deep shade of red with the top part of the dress formed as s heart shape, with a crystal design accentuating her waist. The front of the dress stopped at the top of her knees and the back draping down like a tail. Her hair was shorter than Frost's so they decided to do give her a ponytail of tight curls trailing over her shoulder with bangs over her forehead.

She tried to ignore the gazes of people while she conversed with Ophelia. She knew not many people from the village had seen her since the incident; so many onlookers were quite amazed with seeing her in so many years.

A gentleman walked up, introducing himself as one of the duke's sons. He was tall elegant, handsome, and little bit too cocky for her taste. She smiled in polite greeting as he held out his hand for her. "I must say you looked absolutely exquisite madam."

"Thank you, you look…nice." Flare mumbled back and refused to take his hand.

He was persistent to have her dance with him so he kept his hand outstretched and asked, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Flare was about to say no when Ikkaku intervened the exchange, swooping in to save her from having to continue communicating with him. "Sorry, but the lady as already promised me a dance. So buzz off Romeo." He stood beside Flare, taking her hand into his, he lead her away to the overcrowded dance floor.

Ikkaku was glad to get that punk away from her. He didn't know why but he felt sudden overwhelming emotion take over as he saw the guy talking to Flare. He didn't like it and made sure to get her away from there. Unfortunately he didn't know how to dance so when he took out on the dance floor, he was at a loss of what to do. Only Yumichika would know how to do stuff like this.

He hated to admit defeat in something, so he pushed his thoughts away about not knowing how to dance and did what he did best…..wing it. He studied what the other people were dancing and placed his hand on Flare's waist and the other in her awaiting hand.

So engrossed in watching the others he was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard a chuckle. Flare laughed at Ikkaku's attempt of saving her. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she began to lead him into the dance as they looked down at their feet. Flare telling him the steps and trying not to laugh as he almost tripped over his feet. She was looking down at his feet also when Ikkaku finally got the hang of it, no needing to look down anymore.

Bring their heads up together they noticed just how close they were together when their noses made a brief touch. Flare could feel Ikkaku's breath kissing her chin, making her face heat up slightly and turn the other way in embarrassment. Ikkaku looked at the elegant face that made his heart go into a melodious beat, 'Beautiful' his mind whispered.

As the songs played on they continued dancing, feeling even more comfortable in each other's presence. Flare laid her head down on Ikkaku's shoulder when a slow songs began, letting him sway them with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. People who saw them for the first time would mistake them for lovers at the scene they portrayed.

~~~PARTY~~~

Ophelia giggled as the man stormed off after being rejected. Apparently he didn't get denied often his life. She watched Flare dance a little, her smile on full blast and her laugh carrying a nice melody as Ikkaku said something to her. Shaking her head, she snatched up a cupcake off the dessert table and made her way over to Yachiru.

Placing the cupcake in front of her, Ophelia sat across from her smiling frivolously. "Well Operation Matchmaker Baldy and Flame is a go partner."

Yachiru grinned with icing on her lips, she could tell blady had some growing emotions for the girl and she was happy to see him finally find something exciting in his life besides fighting. "Yay! Ophy and I make a good team. Now if only Ken-chan was that easy." They both sighed as they looked at the oblivious potential lovers. Kenpachi was drinking heavily, his face slightly flushed but not near to drunk. The man had a high tolerance for alcohol and he was exhibiting it nicely. Frost was busy with many types of men asking her questions and having them ask her to dance.

Ophelia leant her head against her hand as she tried to figure out a way to get them together. Yachiru was snacking on the treats that she got, working out a plan to try and help her dear friend. "Ken-chan isn't one for dancing…"

"Neither is Frost…."

Veenia walked over to their table after she ditched Frost with the man herd. "Ok, they're here but what now?"

Ophelia and Yachiru shrugged and ate a slice of cake at the same time.

"It's scary how you two are alike. You're like sisters that are related distantly."

Ophelia smiled "Ah I wish, I would be ecstatic if Yachiru was a long lost sister of mine. I mean look at her, she is so cute!" she squealed and hugged Yachiru to her.

Yachiru giggled and hugged her back. "Ne, I wouldn't mind having a big sister like you around Ophy-kun."

"Ugh I need a drink. This party is making me have a headache." Veenia held her hand up to her forehead and headed up to table.

Ophelia watched her go and then turned around to look at her Yachiru, "Another piece of cake?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Yachiru shouted.

"Waiter another round of cake!" she said to a passing waiter nearby.

Yachiru and Ophelia were on a sugar high, singing a song about how they love cake.

~~~~PARTY~~~

Veenia grabbed a champagne glass of a tray and took a sip. From the corner of her eye she noticed a figure near an open door, shrouded in shadows. Looking around to see if anyone noticed him, she saw him slip into the door, leaving it ajar. She set her glass down and headed over to follow the man, wondering what was going on.

She creaked open the door and slipped in as she followed the person quietly. Looking around she noticed they were headed to the dungeons. The figure was either oblivious or ignoring her as he went down to through the rows of cells. He stopped at one near the end of the line and pulled out a key, opening the door. Veenia hurried over to the door and tried to listen in on what was going on through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Listening in, she heard two voices, "Have you set up for the attack?" the first one asked.

"Yes, everything is in order and we have the men on standby. Everything is in place."

"Good, this time we will make sure that she won't get away from harm. That swordsman nor his friends will be able to save her. Tell the men we make our move at Midnight, that's when strike hard and fast."

"Yes sir!"

Veenia gasped in horror at the news, picking herself up slowly. 'They're going to attack the castle, tonight. I have to warn Frost and the others!' she thought.

Unfortunately she didn't hear the last part of their conversation or the second man heading towards the door. He opened it and was startled to find the doctor from the infirmary sitting by the door. "Intruder!" he shouted.

Veenia snapped to attention as the man lunged for her, making her roll out of the way. The man turned around and charged at her, forcing her to run to the exit.

She heard the sound of more footsteps behind her, figuring the man had reinforcements with him. She cut around a corner fast, tripping over her dress as she continued to run towards the ballroom. She knew something strange was going on and she had a bad omen tell her something was going to happen tonight. Veenia didn't see the man jump out of a stray hallway until too late. Grabbing her around her waist, her arms locked to her side she struggled ready to scream for help. The men from behind her came up and tied her wrist together, putting a cloth around her mouth to muffle her shouts for help. Veenia wasn't an outstanding fighter but she did give them a tough time of restraining her. Kicking her feet sharply she was able to hit right into someone's family jewels, making him fall over in pain. The one of the two quickly restrained her legs, while the other hit her head against the floor hard, forcing her to lose conscious.

~~~~PARTY~~~~

"I swear if I hear another Cinderella pick up line, they will be turned into ice sculptures to go with the theme…" Frost was muttering to herself as she broke away from the crowd surrounding her. She looked over towards the bar area and found Kenpachi still drinking the night away.

Making her way through she noticed the small crowd of women around him, filling his face with cleavages and molesting him with their eyes.

Sighing Frost pushed her way through and took a seat from across from him since it was surprisingly vacant. Looking at the women fawning over him, she rolled her eyes and looked at Kenpachi.

He was grinning at her and nursing a full cup of alcohol, "I thought you might show up." Taking a gulp of his drink, he offered her a glass. "Drink?" she nodded and took the glass in appreciation. The girls were glaring daggers at Frost as she drunk the bitter liquid. One of the girls finally had enough of the silence and turned towards her, not caring if she was the Queen. "Kenken, would you like us to get rid of this nuisance for you? She is distracting you from our conversation." The other girls agreed with her and started shouting out how unpleasant she was and such.

Kenpachi ignored them and looked over at Frost in interest.

Frost heard the girl and slammed her glass down. The girls became silent as she stood up and walked right up to the girl. "The only nuisance her is you and your pathetic display of desperation for attention from this man. Your hanging yourself all over him like he is a trophy or something, it's pathetic and inexcusable. You have no shame, and at least I am treating him like a human being that shoving my breast all up in his face like a cheap whore. Do yourself and posse a favor, get your tissue stuffed breast out of my sight before I decide to really embarrass you." Frost growled out and then dismissed the group of girls, sitting back in her seat.

The girl started to cry and ran off in the crowd, her little entourage following behind her.

"nice work" Kenpachi smirked.

"You could have done something ya know." She said.

"Che,I know but it's entertaining when you do it. They were getting on my last nerves, plus I didn't want to cause unnecessary bloodshed."

"Well aren't you sweet. Maybe I would have preferred you to cut them all down, they were annoying and I'm tired. By the way…" Frost reached over and punched him in the chest-hard!

"That's for dropping me earlier today."

Hissing in slight pain, Kenpachi snorted. "Figures you would remember that."

"Damn right I did, you just dropped me and stormed out without a word. Why did you leave when Veenia showed up?" she asked.

Kenpachi grew silent, peering into his glass as he thought if he should tell her the truth. He growled in frustration with himself as he tried to think of what to tell her.

Frost sat patiently as she watched different emotions cross his face. She was about to ask him again when they heard a large chime coming from the grand clock nearby, announcing to everyone that it was Midnight.

Looking up at the clock, she saw something out the window. Squinting her eyes she tried to figure out what it was that she saw. As it grew closer, frost eyes grew wide when she realized what it was. Getting up she was about to warn everyone when Kenpachi got up also and threw his body over her.

All hell broke loose after that.

~~~~End~~~~

I have bad descriptions of clothing so I have posted the links to the outfits I chose for the characters in the story; remember to remove the spaces in the link.

Ophelia's dress - http:/www .alibaba . com / product –gs / 318933512 /SH157_2011_Fashion_ Yellow _pleated_

Flare's dress- http : / www. fashioncraz. com / perfect-red-dresses-for-valentine-day / red-dresses-for-valentines-day-2/

Frost's dress-http:/ www. Cocktaildressesfashion .com /d/ blue-cocktail-dresses-2011/

Veenia's dress- http: / www. thisnext. com /tag /green-dress/

Terra's dress(2nd dress on page) - http:/ www .cocktaildressesfashion .com /d / black-white-cocktail-dresses/

Yachiru's dress & Kenpachi's outfit- http: / gallery. minitokyo .net/view/349385

Ikkaku's outfit – http- http:/ /zien .en. alibaba. com /product /347048114-209687274/men_s_vest_

Yumichika's outfit- http: / www. cosplayfu .com /product /Ash+Costume +(Angel) +from+ Kuroshitsuji

A build up on romances, relationships, and sorry for the long wait. Some OCC sorry about that and action packed chapter coming up next. Polls are still going on so please go vote and thanks for reading. Please review!

Mustachioed :{D


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author Note: Sorry haven't updated in a month or two? Busy but I have not given up on this story. Thanks to all the people who put this on their favorites and alerts, I really appreciate that. I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter will have OOC because I haven't watched Bleach in forever so I have to think really hard about what type of actions I will have the characters do and my characters. Btw I am going to apologize beforehand in this chapter about the way I portray Kenpachi, because he is the one I have trouble with a lot of the time when I am writing about him.

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine even though it's named after laundry detergent, but the laundry detergent isn't mine either. On with the show!**

**~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~**

A short second after, the wall Kenpachi and Frost were just sitting near exploded, debris flying everywhere. All the partygoers began to run in terror as they screamed and tried to get away from the danger. A loud roar shook the whole room, thumps rumbling the floor as something emerged from the hole in the wall. The screech of another roar sounded throughout the room, sweeping away the dust to present a large vibrant green dragon emerging from the wrecked wall. With its large ferocious teeth and giant claws scraping the ground as it began lurking into the room. Letting out a low hiss, the dragons forked tongue flicked out of its mouth, saliva oozing down it chin as it surveyed the room with its slit eyes. It stopped its gaze on the two on the floor, narrowing its eyes as it made its way closer to the two.

Ophelia and Yachiru were running to them trying to see if they were ok. Ikkaku had Flare in his arms and was standing on the rail, jumping out of harm's way. Terra and Yumichika were directing the people out of the ball room into safety.

Kenpachi sat up from the floor, looking down to make sure Frost was ok. "Hey, you aren't dead are you?"

Frost opened her eyes to look up at the burly man coughing from the dust, "Just great…" she replied. Sitting up she staggered to her feet, trying to find her balance after being pushed down to the floor. 'Ugh…I think my ankle is sprained from the fall.'

Kenpachi grinned at the girl, glad she is ok and not harmed. Looking over the rest of the room he noticed everyone was alright and the people had evacuated the room. Turning his attention behind him, he picked up his sword that was lying next to the bar, bringing it up to block an oncoming attack. Grinning in excitement he unleashed a magnitude of spiritual pressure as he swung his sword, cutting the skin of the dragon's claw.

Hissing in pain, the dragon roared out in anger, swiping his claw down as though to crush him. Kenpachi swung his sword above him as he blocked the attack once again. As the claw tried to crush the man under his own weight, men in armor stormed through the opening, by passing the dragon as they began their attack.

Yumichika unsheathed his sword, unleashing his zanpakuto to begin his fight. Terra looked around the room, searching for someone. 'Vhere is Veenia?' She wondered.

Ikkaku did the same, removing the jacket, as he released his shika. Flare looked up at Ikkaku, "I will be fine on my own, and I can fight Ikkaku." He nodded and with a manic grin he launched himself into the throng of soldiers flowing into the castle with a battle cry. Taking on about five men he sliced through them as if they were nothing but paper.

Ophelia and Yachiru stood back to back as they were surrounded by the soldiers. "Hey there girlies, come quietly so we won't have to hurt you." One of the soldiers said. Yachiru gave a small giggle, "You will have to catch us first!" yelling out in a joyous fun. After letting out a small yell, both the girls leaped up after the soldiers charged towards them. Yachiru bounced on each of their heads, hopping across the room like a frog. Ophelia was doing the almost the exact same, whirls of kicks unleashed as she blew away the soldiers. One by one they would come after her as she whipped her body around. Hitting all of them with flurry of hits she twirled herself through the air as she fought her way through the men.

Flare watched Ikkaku fight off the soldiers invading into the room. There were about close to 300 men coming in altogether, plus the dragon that Kenpachi was fighting off by himself. She saw a couple of them coming up the stairs towards her. Making a quick decision, she jumped up and then hit the ground in the middle of the soldiers, summoning a wall of fire to surround her from all directions; the fire reaching high almost to the ceiling. Burning alive some of the men that were in the fire's way. The men backed away from the ring of fire surrounding her, making them unable to reach her without getting burned. Flare lifted her hands as she closed her eyes, spreading the wall of fire towards the men surrounding her, "Burn!"

Terra searched the room for Veenia, avoiding the battle going on around the room. She searched around for her but couldn't see her at all 'Veenia vhere are you?' she wondered. One of the soldiers came up behind Terra as she snuck around the fight, raising his sword to strike her in back. He grinned as he was about to swing his sword at her but he stopped with a groan of pain. Hearing the noise Terra turned around, looking up at the poised to slice her down. She almost let out a scream when the man lurched forward and fell.

Yumichika smiled at her, as he raised his sword to show her the wound on the man's back. "You alright?" he asked, as he stepped over the dead body. "I am fine, but I do not know vhere Veenia vent to. Have you seen her before the party?" she asked. Yumichika shook his head as he scanned the area around to see if she was around here. He sheathed his sword as they both headed towards the others.

"Ken-chan!" yelled Yachiru as she launched herself past the soldiers. They all tried to grab her but she was too fast, evading their clutches while heading towards the dragon and Kenpachi.

Yumichika and Terra went over to Frost, standing beside her as they helped her up. "Frost, I can't find Veenia anyvhere. No one has seen her since the party had started." Terra looked worried. "Wait what, I saw her for a little bit before she had went on her way to Ophelia." Frost said in surprise.

The dragon roared as it swiped its claws at Kenpachi, snarling in anger as the man wouldn't stand down. Kenpachi jumped out of the way to behind the dragon. Narrowing its eyes it growled and swung its tails, hitting him right in the healing shoulder. Kenpachi hissed in pain as he was knocked into the wall. The force of the impact caused some of the wall to fall away as Kenpachi's body fell down to the floor.

The green dragon roared as it raised its tail again to give another powerful hit to Kenpachi as he was still getting up. Before he had a chance the chance to attack again, the dragon was slammed in the side sending him outside into the night sky with a roar of agony.

Ryu snarled in anger as he fly right after the dragon tumbling in the air, changing into his regular size as he flew up. Ryu snarled letting out smoke through his nostrils. He let out loud roar and charged at the dragon, striking him with his tail. The green dragon's head snapped to the side from the attack, screeching out in pain. He retaliated with a jab of his claw, causing a gash on Ryu's stomach, making it bleed profusely. They continued to circle through the air, each fighting ferociously as they snapped and clawed at each other.

Kenpachi got up dusting himself off as he stood. Yachiru landed on his shoulder, blinking cutely as she noticed his injury bleeding. "Ken-chan is hurt." she said in a sad voice. Kenpachi looked at her, "It's nothing, I can still fight." He grabbed his sword and was about to head back into battle as he heard someone yell.

"Enough!" yelled a voice, walking in through the wall a man came in. All the soldiers stopped attacking and kneeled down as if bowing down to a king. As the man made his way completely in the room, he looked at all the chaos that was around. "Sorry I'm late; I wanted to make a grand entrance. But it looks like the party is over." He grinned, as he looked around.

"Who the hell are you?" Frost yelled, as she looked at the intruder. The man looked straight at her and smirked. "My name is Itami, I am here because I want something from you."

"Tough luck you're not getting anything!" She said.

"Aw, well that's too bad because…" Someone pushed a girl towards him tied up and gagged. He pulled her up to him as she struggled in her restraints. Veenia looked up and stared at everyone as she was pulled close to the man. "I have someone very close to you and I don't think you want anything bad to happen to her. I suggest you stop your attacks before something happens to your friend." As he said this he pulled out a small dagger and held it up to Veenia's neck.

"Veenia!" Frost, Flare, Ophelia and Terra screamed out. They watched as the man was pushing the dagger into her throat, letting a line of blood flow out of the cut. "Stand down or else." His eyes a piercing brown as he surveyed everyone.

Everyone jumped as Ryu and the green dragon came crashing down through the ceiling. His jaw latched onto Ryu's neck, making him screech out in agony as he fell hard onto the glass floor. The green dragon released his neck then let loose a terrifying growl, while spreading his wings, as the blood oozed in his mouth. It smashed its claw onto his neck, and hissed at all the occupants in the room. "Now I have two hostages, my queen do you really want to risk the lives on two of your friends? Or would you like to surrender?" he said as he looked over at the Frost with a nasty grin.

"Ryu!" screamed Frost, as she tried to run to him. Terra and Ophelia held her back.

Itami smirked and tugged on Veenia's braid, snapping her head back as she groaned in pain. "Well?" he prompted her.

Frost looked over at Ryu lying on the floor bleeding severely from his neck, becoming pale. Looking over at Veenia she noticed the fear in her eyes, being a hostage with her life in the balance. She tried thinking of another way to get out of the situation but her mind came up blank. They had Veenia and Ryu as hostages; he was growing weaker with his wound open and untreated. So many questions were rushing through her head, wondering what would happen and thinking about the only choice she could make. Swallowing hard she casted her head down and spoke her final decision…. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "It's simple really; I want this kingdom, its land, the people-all of it! I want to rule over this land. I want them to fear me. "

"Why did you come to this one then? Why didn't you go to another land to rule? Or start your own kingdom?" Frost asked these questions in an angry tone.

Itami just smirked, a small gleam in his eyes. "Because I wouldn't have a beautiful queen to rule beside me if I took over their land; especially someone as beautiful as you Frost. I have been watching you of late, the way you are able to watch over this land, listen and care for your people, its enthralls me when I see you are so independent from most rulers. It's exciting, and that is why I want you to be my lovely bride. You can rule beside me and your friends will be spared."

Frost shook her head furiously "Like hell I would want to rule this land with you! I refuse!" she screamed in rage.

"That's too bad. I guess I have no choice but to eliminate your friends. Ozyriel, will you do the honors." With a snap of his fingers, he signaled to the green dragon and his men.

Ozyriel came out of the shadows, clutching a struggling Flare in his hands as he smirked. "With pleasure, sire." He grabbed the back of Flare's head and tugged, hard! She let out a small scream of pain.

Terra gasped. "Ozyriel! You vere vorking for dis man all along? How could you?"

"Heh, it was quite easy. He promised me my own position if I helped him in his plan to take over the kingdom. Of course this little pretty is also part of my reward." He licked the shell of Flare's ear, causing her to shriek in fright. "Please! No!"

"Damn it! Let her go you despicable slime." Ikkaku's eyes widened and he saw Flare in trouble. He gritted his teeth in disgust as all of the men surrounded them, getting to take them. He gripped his zanpakuto tightly, resisting fighting in fear of Flare's life.

Ophelia looked around at everything, "Frost what are we going to do?" asked Ophelia in concern. Terra was behind Yumichika as he stood in front of her for protection. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the intruder, a sneer crossing his face. Frost stood frozen as she looked at everything that was happening. "I…I don't know…Flare….Ryu…Veenia…" she bit her lip as she tried to decide what she wanted to do.

It snorted then raised its tail above the Ryu's abdomen, the spiked end looking quite lethal as it was ready to strike. Ryu opened its eyes to look over at his master. He let out a small whine from having his wounds aggravated, looked over at his master with sad eyes. 'Master…..'

She clenched her fists in anger and let an angry sigh, looking up at the man, "Wait…I…surrender." dropping her head in defeat.

"Good Choice."

**~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~**

Ok I am done with this chapter. Woohoo. Also before I forget Happy New Year! I feel like I did a really bad job on this chapter so I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed. I know I am. Anyways I know some of you are gonna be like. "Why is Flare getting all this crap and so girly? Why can't she stick up for herself." Well sometimes authors have to let their characters be in bad situations to help the story. I am not picking on Flare; she is too nice and sweet. But she will not be this way forever so trust me. A lot of OOC, sorry for that.

I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can and now I shall be off. Review and make a kitty happy.

Mustachioed :{D


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hello my peoples! Not gonna talk much so here is the story.

**Disclaimer: Shini does not own Bleach! Aww man…**

**~~~~BOLD LINE~~~~**

"I surrender…." Sounded like a hallow echo from Frost's lips. With that said, Itami grinned in excitement, throwing Veenia to one of his men to catch. "Excellent." He said. He stepped down towards the group and made his way over to Frost.

Kenpachi chuckled deeply, as he clenched his sword in his hand. Itami stopped, facing towards the tall swordsman. "What's so funny?"

Lifting his sword to rest on his shoulder, he looked down at Frost with a fierce look. "Oi, you're just going to give up your kingdom to this scumbag without putting up a fight. What kind of warrior are you?"

She jerked her head up and stared at the man, "What?"

"You heard me; you gave up without even giving it your all. Where is the woman I faced in the forest a couple of days ago, the one who showed true strength, and believed in many possibilities? This…this is nothing like the person I saw before; all I see now is a weakling."

"I am not weak!" She yelled.

Snorting, he turned his back on her and looked at the man. "Ha! You could have fooled me with the act you're pulling right now. You're barely putting up a fight."

Growling, Frost struggled to stand up, getting ready to hurl a fist into the man in front of her. "I am doing what I believe is best for the people's lives. I don't want people to sacrifice their life just for my sake. I am supposed to be protecting them!"

"Then fight!" He turned around and grabbed her arm tightly.

She flinched from the pain, and sucked in a breath.

Itami narrowed his eyes. "Come now Frost, don't be stupid. This man is just going to get your people killed. After all you don't want your precious Familiar to die?" he gestured to the dragons in the middle of the room. "Now be a good girl and come over here and as promised none of your friends will be harmed or your beloved people."

Veenia struggled in one of the men's grip, trying to shove him away from her. The cloth loosened from her mouth from her movements allowing her to speak. "No, Frost! He's lying!" The men started to re grab her and put the cloth back over her mouth.

Ryu let out a small whine in the back of his throat, the green dragon crushing his chest under his massive claws. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the pain to communicate with his master one more time. 'Mas…ter….d-don't…give….u…p.'

Frost's heart broke a little from hearing how much pain Ryu was in. She tried to figure out what she could do, she wanted to fight but…she didn't want anything to happen to Ryu or the others.

Kenpachi watched the turmoil in her eyes as she tried to re-evaluate the situation again. She looked over at her comrades to see their determination shining in their eyes. She smiled and shook her head, thinking about how she truly did seem weak moments ago when she knew she had to protect her people.

"Well?" Itami asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but I changed my mind. I will fight for my kingdom and all the people that have been here. They believe in me, so I must live up to their expectations."

Kenpachi grinned as he saw the fiery passion in her eyes blazing as brightly as ever.

"Tch. That's too bad." Itami snapped his fingers, commanding the dragon to finish off Ryu. The dragon obeyed sending his tail towards the smaller dragon's heart.

Pachi screeched, throwing himself onto the green dragon's face to scratch at his eyes. It let out a loud roar, making it miscue the heart and only slashing him in the shoulder.

Roaring from the pain, Ryu started to push the dragon off him as Pachi continued to blind it. Opening his mouth, he clamped onto the arm of the dragon, sending them crashing to the floor, the pain filled roars echoing in the ballroom.

~~~~ Life~~~~

Ophelia jumped up to Veenia and began attacking each of them surrounding her with ease. One by one they fell at her attacks, not standing a chance. After defeating them all, she untied Veenia and helped get the cloth off.

"You alright?" she asked.

Veenia nodded, rubbing her wrist to take the pain away from the rope burns. "Thank you for helping me. But I'm afraid this won't be enough to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Ophelia gravely before answering. "He has another plan set in motion; this man will do whatever it takes to get what he wants by any means necessary even sacrificing his own men to win."

~~~~Life~~~~

Ikkaku glared at Ozyriel, disgust showing on his face as he watched the man hold a sharp knife to Flare's throat.

"Tch, you know I really hate people like you." Ikkaku spat.

"You think I care what you think of me?" Ozyriel asked with a manic grin on his face.

"Actually no, I don't… and I really don't give a shit about what you have to say either. I just hate people like you who use others to protect themselves. Especially if they're in a situation where they know they can't win. So they grab someone who is weaker than them and use them as a shield. It's pathetic and makes me sick to my stomach."

Ozyriel sputtered from the words Ikkaku spoke. "W-What! I am n-not weak," Growling in anger he pushed Flare aside, charging at Ikkaku. "I'll show you pathetic!"

~~~~Life~~~~

Itami gritted his teeth when he saw his plan wasn't going the way he hoped. "I hate losing. Men, bring me the Queen and destroy anyone who gets in your way!" he shouted, the remaining men still alive replied with a sharp 'Yes, sir!' and began their descent of obtaining Frost.

Kenpachi let out an intense spiritual pressure, making the men edging towards him cower in fear from his aura. Some of the men that were still courageous began to charge him all at once, trying not to show their fear of the burly man.

Grinning in glee at more battles, he let himself loose not showing any mercy to the men. Swinging his sword about, he watched the foolish men's blood spurt out of their lifeless corpses.

Frost had her own problems, seeing a group of soldiers come at her. She wasn't about to let herself get captured by weaklings like them. She would never live that down. The first one that charged at her, she ducked under his sword and swept him off his feet, making him land on his back in pain. Another two attacked from the front and back, grabbing the one in front's arm she turned her body and hurled him over her shoulder throwing him into the one from behind her. They landed on three more men that were gathered around her.

Waving her hand in a sharp upward motion, she summoned a geyser right underneath the group, dispatching them quickly. The soldiers saw the raw power from the group and began to retreat from the area.

~~~~Life~~~~

Itami watched in disgust as his troop began to abandon the battle. "Useless fools can't do anything right."

Frost walked up towards Itami. "Well, doesn't look like you have anyone else to fight for you. So why don't you give up and get out of my kingdom and never come back."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I can't do that my dear." Grinning, Itami turned to look at her straight in the face. "You see I don't like to lose and…" Holding up one finger he smirked, "I will do anything to win."

Narrowing her eyes, Frost charged at him, ready to send him flying out of the hole when she stopped. Feeling the ground shake she tried to keep her balance. The whole room shook with massive vibrations, making the ceiling crumble and debris fall.

~~~~Life~~~~

Ozyriel wiped the blood from his lip, gasping for breath and barely standing. Blow after blow he became tired and weary after barely landing a scratch on the bald man. Spitting some blood on the ground he sneered as he saw the man protecting the girl while fighting him off. 'This isn't looking so good.'

He saw soldiers retreating, being cowards and completely hopeless. Whatever his lord was planning they needed to act now or else they would really lose this fight. "Come on, my lord." He whispered under his breath as he blocked another attack from the spear. He ducked a swing while ending out a kick to the man's stomach.

Ikkaku anticipated it and moved back, avoiding the hit. Jumping up, he swung down hard towards the man, barely missing him by an inch.

Flare watched the others, looking for her sister to see if she was safe. She fell over, gripping the railing as she felt the quake through the floor. "What's happening?" she yelled out.

Ikkaku stopped when he felt it too, and looked over towards his Captain and Yumichika. Yumi was holding Terra while they both were trying to dodge the falling rubble. Yachiru's grip on the Captain's hair was the only thing preventing her from falling.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

After the quick outburst Ikkaku felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning his head he saw Ozyriel's smirking face: his knife sticking out of his back. Letting out a painful cry and cursing the man to the pits of hell, Ikkaku fell to his knees. He felt the blood gushing from his back rapidly. He heard the man's laughter while he was falling in and out of consciousness.

~~~~Life~~~~

Pachi screeched and scratched at the dragon's face. The dragon's left eye was sealed shut as blood ran down from it. Ryu roared, smacking him the dragon with his tail. He pounced on the dragon, his jaws clenching around the neck. The green dragon snarled in agony until it went limp in his mouth. He slackened his jaw and looked at the dead body of his foe. Snorting he turned around ready to help his master.

Pachi screeched, "Look out!"

White searing pain enveloped Ryu as his body felt like it was on fire. Thrashing in pain, he tried to remove whatever it was causing it. His wounds became unbearable as he fell down to the ground, shrinking to his smaller form as his energy was sucked away.

Pachi squealed as white glowing chains shot up from the ground and enveloped him, making him incapable of moving.

~~~~Life~~~~

Kenpachi was trying to figure out what the cause of the earthquake was when he saw strange people in cloaks enter the area, "Oh Good! More soldiers!"

"Look Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed to Ikkaku. They saw Flare hovering over Ikkaku's body, trying to wake him up. She was shoved away by Ozyriel and consumed in a barrage of chains.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi tried to grab her but he was too late as a chain shot out and wrapped itself around her. She struggled to get off but she couldn't as she felt her spiritual pressure fading away. "Ken-chan!" she cried out.

Ophelia tried to dodge the chains but couldn't keep up. "There's too many!" she shouted before she felt pain wrack her whole body. She was out cold in a few seconds as well as Veenia.

Yumichika pushed Terra away before he was trapped in a cocoon. Terra tried to go back in to save him but there was a shield blocking her way. She slammed her body against it only to be repelled backwards from the shockwave of energy.

Kenpachi saw the chains and began to slice at them as they came towards him. One of the chains wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down while the others bounded him down. He grunted, trying to fight against them but his strength was slipping away. "What?" He resisted to the best of his abilities until he had no strength left, crashing to his knees as they chained him to the floor.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else anymore after this. Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Reviews are like candy to writers! :3<p>

Mustachioed :{D


End file.
